


We Never had Anything but Each Other

by allisonsargent



Series: No One's Going to Save Us ((You're Holding On to Stars)) [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Basically cuteness, F/M, M/M, iker is oblivious to Sergio's feelings, iker is saintly, in the end three main ships and one side ship stays, lots of ot3's like Gerard/Leo/Cesc and Cris/Sergio/Iker, love/hate relationship between Leo and Cris, yeah lots of ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonsargent/pseuds/allisonsargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel is secretly in love with his worst enemy Cristiano, who is so preoccupied with matchmaking for others that he almost forgets that he has a love life of his own. Sergio is in love with Iker but is convinced that a saint like Iker won't ever have feelings for him so he's dating his old flame Fernando. Iker actually does love Sergio, but he's too busy drooling over not so new boy Cesc. Everyone's a little bit in love with one another other, and a little too preoccupied to notice that the person they're meant to be with was really standing right in front of them all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Tell Me Your Blue Skies Fade to Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, I wrote this all recently, and I decided I'd post it on here! So uh, I know the whole 'footballers in high school' thing is really cliche, but I'm going to try and make this the most original but cliche au as possible!! This hasn't been beta read yet, and yes English is my first language, but even I make the smallest mistakes! So, if anyone would possibly want to beta this, just hit me up on my tumblr blog ((nikeneymar)). And with all that rambling, happy reading!

It was raining. Leo, on any other day of any other week wouldn’t have minded the rainfall. Leo probably would’ve sat by his dormroom window, and watched as the sleek silver raindrops fell from the sky and clattered onto the cobblestone ground.

But, as if it was the finest execution of poetic justice, Leo was stuck in the rain on single handedly one of the worst days of his entire life.

First, Leo had a fight with his best friend Gerard over something silly that had escalated to a recipe for near friendship disaster, he'd dropped his phone into a puddle of water, and if it was the icing on the cake, Leo sprained his ankle during training practice that day, which automatically meant that he wouldn't be able to play in the next few games; and not playing in games meant he was captain, and would have to temporarily give up his own temporary captaincy to the terrible Cristiano Ronaldo.

Leo himself was only captain temporary, since first captain Iker Casillas wasn't set to arrive back from his vacation to South America — he went to lend help to build homes and schools for the needy, and that was why everyone called him Saint Iker — until the next week, and second captain Xavi had broken his leg a month ago, and wouldn't be back on the pitch for a few more weeks.

And in addition that all that terribleness, Leo was 35 minutes away from school, standing in the pouring rain, without a ride.

Instinctively, Leo reached for his training bag that was neatly slung across his shoulder, clawing through it until he found his phone buried under dozens of training shirts and shorts. He pressed down the power button until — _"Come mierda,"_ Leo swore, the memory of dropping his phone into a puddle of water, and slowly watching his thousandth text to Geri fade away as the light drained from his screen replayed vividly in his mind.

Everyone had left training by now, especially since training had ended twenty minutes ago. Geri usually drove Leo, Cesc, and himself back to school grounds, but since Leo and Geri had a fight, Gerard hadn't even offered to give Leo a lift home.

He would've asked Cesc for a ride back to school, but Cesc was sick, so he decided to stay home and study for some upcoming chemistry test they'd have sometime this week. He'd encouraged Leo to do the the same, but Leo had already reviewed the chapter dozens of times. Thinking about it, Leo wished he would've listened to Cesc.

Leo sat on one of the benches outside the training stadium, wondering what he was going to do now. He stood up from the bench — after many unsuccessful tries, and falling into the same puddle at least twice — and attempted to hobble across the pathway that lead back to the sidewalk.

“Oh, Leo,” cackled a voice with the faint and oh so familiar island accent that made Leo's blood run cold, “Clumsy, clumsy, Leo. How's your ankle doing? Is it still swelled up like a balloon?”

Leo sighed, rolling his eyes, continuing to hobble across the path, until his left knee buckled beneath him, and he collapsed into a murky water puddle. All Leo heard was his own groaning, and deep, throaty laughs coming from the man in the car. “Still as clumsy as ever,” choke-laughed Cristiano, “Dude, you're a hot mess.”

“Shut up, Cristiano.” growled Leo, like a true little lion, as he attempted to pull himself up, but fell miserably back into the puddle.

Lionel heard the sound of a car door opening, and deep chuckles and heavy footsteps as Cristiano approached, and extended a hand out to Leo. “C'mon, Leo,” Cristiano drawled with that thick heavy accent, “Let me help you.”

The Argentine stared wearily at the Portuguese's extended hand, wondering whether or not this was a joke, or for once in his life, the godly Cristiano Ronaldo was actually being decent. Leo slowly took ahold of Cristiano's hand, and the Portuguese pulled Lionel up to his feet, and Leo cried in agony as he was forced to stand on his swelled up ankle.

“Woah, woah, calm down.” warned Cristiano, and Leo sharply intook breath, maintaining his calm.

“Try staying calm when you have a sprained ankle.” Leo replied, as Cristiano helped him hobble to his car. Leo was about to hop in, when Cris spoke again.

“Oh no,” Cristiano laughed, leaning against the side of the car, staring at Leo, who was staring as Cristiano like a deer in headlights. “You're not getting into my car with wet clothes.”

Leo looked down at his dripping wet shirt and training pants in confusion, then back at Cristiano, “What do you want me to do then?”

A truly mischievous grin spread across Cristiano's face, but he looked so breathtaking, and in that moment in time, Lionel truly couldn't tell if Cris was the spawn of Satan or one of Heaven's angels. Cristiano dragged his index finger across Leo's wet shirt, “Strip.”

Leo's eye practically popped out of their sockets, “No, absolutely not — _Cristiano_! _No_.” He shook his head, “Nope.”

Cristiano placed his hands in the air defensively, tilting his head, “Well, it's either that or you're stuck in the rain then, little Leo.”

“Don't call me that,” Leo whined childishly, before he sighed in surrender, and his hands went to the zipper of his jacket, unzipping it with a groan. He gave to it Cris to hold when he was done. His fingers found the edge of his wet shirt, peeling it off his wet plastered chest.

Cristiano let a low, long whistle, leaning further against the car, amusement glimmering in his eyes. Leo shot Cristiano a deadly glance, but Cristiano simply pursed his lips, eyes scanning Leo's body as the Argentine stripped down to his tight clad boxers.

Cristiano's eyes averted from Leo's body, and he cleared his throat, nodding toward the car, “Get in.”

While Leo got into the car, Cristiano placed Leo's drenched clothes into a spare plastic bag he had in the back, then threw it away into the nearest garbage can. Cris stepped back into the car, and restarted it.

Lionel sighed in relief as Cristiano turned on the air, and warm air filtered the car, instantly warming the Argentine down.

“So..” started Cristiano, as the car lurched to a start, and started to coaster down the road that lead out of the training ground.

“So?” repeated Leo, glancing at Cristiano, who in return turned his head for a fraction of a second to grin at the Argentine.

“You know that with your sprained ankle, you can't be captain?” Leo groaned as Cristiano continued to speak, “And I get the honor of wearing the captain's armband,” Cristiano paused, “For once.”

“Not like you'll wear it many times anyway.” muttered Leo under his breath. Cristiano heard him, but for the sake of himself and Leo, he decided to stay quiet.

And it stayed quiet, all the way until they pulled up to the school in Cristiano's sleek black BMW — “My mom sent me money for it,” bragged Cris at one practice, all the players huddled around Cristiano, staring up at him like he was God's gift to the world, and to be honest, they probably all thought he was — and then Leo looked expectantly at Cristiano when he stopped the car, and Cristiano stared back, confused.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cristiano asked, after running his skinny fingers through his overly gelled hair that irritated Leo so much.

“Um, I need my clothes?” Lionel replied, his tone indicating that it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I can't go out there half naked!”

“Oops..” Cristiano bit his lip right as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, placing them into his Portuguese national team jacket pocket. “So, you wouldn't believe this,” Cristiano started with a chuckle, “So, I threw your clothes away at the training ground..”

 _“What?!”_ Leo snapped at the Portuguese, “I had my favorite necklace in that training jacket, Cristiano! It was special, the only thing from Argentina I ever had! I..” Leo paused, then looked down, losing focus, “How do you expect me to go out there half naked?”

Cristiano shrugged nonchalantly, staring at his nails as if they interested him — knowing Cristiano, they probably did — then looked at Leo, “What am I, the advice guru? Do whatever the fuck you think is right.”

Lionel gritted his teeth, “Right now pushing you off a cliff seems about right.”

Cristiano Ronaldo, kid you not, simply _laughs_ at Leo, showcasing his beautiful pearly white teeth, “Leo, you secretly adore me, you wouldn't want to push me off a cliff.”

Cristiano then, deciding to give Leo a break, exited the car, and opened the trunk, throwing Leo his training bag. “Change.”

Lionel sighed in relief, opening his bag, pulling a shirt and a pair of shorts out, ready to change. Of course, until Leo realized something — “Cristiano, it's too small in here to change.” It wasn't a big car by any means, and it was small, even for Leo. He could ride in it, sure, but change in it? _Impossible_.

“And what do you want me to do about that?” Cristiano asked irritably, staring at Leo before realizing that the Argentine's wet body was soaking his brand new seats. “No!”

Cristiano practically pushed him out of the car, somehow totally disregarding the sheer fact that Leo was only in tight boxers, and nothing else. Leo, in shock, dropped his training bag into the puddle by the car, gasping as everyone saw him in his boxers. 

“My _seats_!” Cristiano cried, before glancing at the crowd that was in the quad socializing, but everyone had stopped chatting about the daily gossip to look at a half naked Lionel Messi, _“Oh..”_

Leo glanced to the side, a mortified look on the Argentine's face, as everyone stared at him. Some laughed, some whistled, but as a whole, most just whispered. “I'm _so_ going to make you pay for this.” Leo whispered, and in one swift movement, he picked up his training bag, placed it in front of his boxers, and fled into the dorm building.

After running up the empty staircase, Leo barged into his shared room with Gerard's. It wasn't empty by any means, because as per usual, Cesc was over, sitting in the far right side studying occupying his favorite Arsenal colored bean bag, cradling a Geometry book. Gerard was on his laptop, balancing his iPhone in the crook of his neck as he crooned into the phone, “No, baby, _you_ hang up,” Then a sickening sweet laugh, “No, I love you _more_.”

Cesc glanced up at Leo when he heard the door open and close, the Spaniard shooting the Argentine a pleading look for help, because honestly, nobody liked being in the same room as Gerard when he was on the phone with his girlfriend. It was truly something you'd see in a nightmare, or rather, in one of those terrible Lifetime movies. After a few seconds, Gerard eventually glanced over at Leo, waving enthusiastically, which was odd, given that they just had a fight only hours ago, “Okay, _amor_ , Leo just got to the room — yes, Leo is the small cute one — and I need to talk to him. Yes, I'll tell him you say hi — okay, bye baby.”

Geri hung up the phone, placing it onto his desk, before looking at Leo and surveying him thoroughly, “Now, don't yell, but I have a couple of questions..” without getting permission from Lio to asked the questions, Gerard continued on, anyway, “For starters, why are you wet? Why are you half naked? And uh.. Why do you look like you just went through hell and came back?” 

Leo sighed heavily, “I don't think you want to know.” He knew that he'd eventually have to explain what had happened anyway, but if he was going to recount one of the worst moments in his life, he'd rather be comfortable and warm. So, Lionel shuffled over to his drawers, grabbing some dry and warm clothes, quickly entering the bathroom and changing in a flash, before coming out and sitting criss crossed on his bed.

Cesc had set his books down momentarily, intrigued by the conversation everyone knew was about to occur. Geri, on the other hand, was sitting on the bean bag beside his desk, and now, both Spaniards were giving their ultimate and undivided attention to the small Argentine. Cesc cleared his throat, “So, what happened, Leo?”

“I was in a car — half naked — with Cristiano Ronaldo.”

“What?!” screeched Gerard, shooting right up in his mean bag chair, his blue eyes bright and wide with curiosity, “Sergio would pay me so much if I told him that —” Geri stopped speaking, glancing away from the intense stares of his two friends. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before clarifying, “I mean.. Not that I ever talk to Sergio, of course..”

Cesc, always the kinder of the two Spaniards Leo was friends with, waddled over to Leo, giving his best friend a hug, “I'm sorry, Leo, I heard that Cristiano's a major dick.”

“A dick, _but_ he's gorgeous,” interjected Gerard, never the one to help the situation, “Leo, tell me you hooked up with him, _oh Diosito_ , please tell me you did.”

“I didn't,” Leo told Geri, watching as his friend's face falling from excitement to disappointment, “After I sprained my ankle, I had nobody to take me home,” Cue Leo's knowing glance at Geri, “Cristiano showed up out of nowhere and was like 'Leo I'll take you home' blah blah blah, but he didn't want me to get into his car with wet clothes, so he told me to strip —”

“— This sounds like the opening scenes of a really hot porno," Gerard cackled under his breath, before looking back at the Argentine, coughing, “Yeah, sorry, Leo, continue.”

“Anyway, he threw my clothes away without my knowing and then when we pulled up here I had no clothes to wear —”

“— What about your bag for training?” interrupted Cesc, and Leo nodded his head vivaciously before continuing.

“I asked for him to get it for me, so he did, but then his idiot brain finally registered that I was wet and was drenching his new seats, so I didn't even get to change because he yanked me out of the car!”

Cesc gasped, “And you were only in your boxers?”

Leo solemnly nodded, groaning lowly as he plopped onto the bed, “It was the worst twenty minutes of my life, I swear, you guys.”

“Sorry, 'bout that, Leo,” apologized Gerard, even though he really had nothing to apologize for, it wasn't his fault that Cristiano was a truly terrible person, "It's my fault, I should've taken you back."

Now that Leo thinks about it, it actually is Gerard's fault, because if Gerard had just taken him home, none of this would've ever happened. Leo lifted his head from his pillow momentarily, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the Spaniard defender, “Are you actually apologizing? Are you admitting that you, king Gerard of the amazing defenders, were wrong about something—”

“— Lionel, shut up before I _make_ you,” threatened Gerard jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Leo, “And yes, I'm apologizing for not taking you home. Although, I'm still not sorry for our little discussion earlier.”

“Dude,” Leo protested, “Just admit it that you were wrong about —”

The sound of knocking made Leo halt to a total stop to turn his attention to the door, "— Door's open," called the Argentine from his position on his comfy bed, “Come in!”

The door creaked open, and through the crack in the door popped a familiar face, one of the sophomores, Neymar. Leo had always taken a liking to the sophomore, and when Neymar was eligible for, and made it onto, the varsity team, Leo had made it his personal responsibility to take the young Brazilian under his wing. When Leo himself had made it onto the team, as only a young freshman, practically half of the team made Leo's problems their problems, and genuinely worked as a unit to help Leo get better — the team was a family, truly, so Leo felt like it was only his own duty to help Neymar out. Luckily for Leo, Neymar was sociable, and from the likes of it, a naturally nice guy. Seeing him always made Leo feel happy, because Neymar was truly happy all the time. 

“Hey, Ney,” smiled Leo, then Gerard and Cesc chorused a _Hi, Neymar_ in unison right after Leo had greeted the Brazilian, “What's up?”

“They just put up the roommate sheets,” said Neymar enthusiastically, “So, I wanted to come tell you, just in case you didn't hear! Which I bet you didn't, because they just got put up, like, right now.”

School had only started a few weeks ago, and in the first few weeks, the headmaster — Mr. Mourinho, the dreadful Portuguese that had moved to Spain last year to become headmaster — allowed you to room with who you wanted for two weeks, which was one of the nicest things he'd ever done for the school, in all honesty. Naturally, Leo had chosen his best friend Gerard, and vice versa. But, when Leo and Gerard's old friend, Cesc Fabregras, returned from his going abroad trip to England, obviously, Leo and Geri let Cesc crash with them while Cesc slowly slipped back into the social system. However, when the third week of school arrives, everyone knows that the two most important lists of the year were posted; the varsity soccer squad, and roommates.

“Who'd you get, Neymar?” Gerard asked, getting up from his beanbag, and inching toward the door, to go check roommate lists, Leo assumed.

“Me?” Neymar repeated, pointing to himself as if to clarify, even though Gerard did mention his name in the question, “I got two roommates because my room is so big. So, uh, I got Marc Bartra and Rafinha.”

Gerard looked up, “What the _hell_ is a Rafinha?”

Neymar looked toward the Spaniard, opening his mouth to speak, but instead stopped short. He probably realized that there is absolutely no way of getting through to Gerard Pique. The Brazilian rolled his eyes, ignoring Gerard's question to look back to Leo, “Anyway, I just thought I should let you know, Leo.”

“Thanks again, Neymar,” smiled Lionel, and he genuinely meant it, “Are we still on for pizza tomorrow?”

Neymar's lips curled into the widest of smiles, as he nodded his head vicariously, “Yes!”

Sometimes, Leo would invite Neymar to eat lunch with Cesc, Geri, and Leo. They'd have their own little table in the center of everything, and they'd eat this amazing pizza that the cafeteria always served on Tuesdays.

Now Leo _really_ wanted pizza.

“Okay, I'll see you then, Leo.” smiled Neymar, before shutting the door, and leaving the three in peace.

Cesc looked toward Leo, placing his own books down, and walking toward where Leo was lying down. “Up you go, Le-Le,” laughed Cesc, placing Leo's arm around his waist, making it easier for the Argentine to walk. “Now, Gerard, open the door.”

Gerard's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Cesc, arms folded in what looked like defiance, “Don't tell me what to do, Fabregas. You're not my girlfriend. Or my mother.”

Gerard eventually opened the door, and with Leo attached at Cesc's hip, the three of them walked out of their small hallway, and into the main corridor. Dozens of students were huddled around the bulletin, gasping as they pointed out the names of their roommates.

Leo wasn't worried about the list, since he usually got Geri most of the time, and all was well. For the past five years, Leo and Geri had stayed in the same room, never getting split up once.

“Excuse me,” shouted Geri, pushing through the crowd, with Cesc and Leo hot on his heels, the three stopping beside a blushing Sergio Ramos. Gerard looked at Sergio, surveying the fellow Spanish defender's face thoroughly, “Ramos, why is your face red?”

Sergio's head whipped toward the three, and he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, “Well.. I.. Uh — ”

And if it was his cue, Cristiano turned up from behind Sergio, grinning like a chesire cat, but even if his mouth was in a grin, something in his eyes seemed off. Leo couldn't exactly figure out what. “— Sergio here got his one true love, Iker as his —”

“— Shut up, shut up!” cried Sergio interrupting Cristiano. Sergio buried his face into the palms of his face, his voice slightly muffled.

“I heard Iker sleeps naked.” said Cesc, who like Leo had decided to stay quiet and listen to the ongoing conversation instead of contributing.

“I heard Iker jacks off in the middle of the night.” grinned Gerard, and Leo smacked the Spaniard's arm playfully.

“Gerard! You have a girlfriend!” cried Leo, but Gerard placed his hands up defensively, chuckling at his best friend.

“I have a very hot girlfriend,” corrected Gerard, “You're just jealous that I get the best of both worlds, Leo boy.” He paused, advancing toward the list that was posted onto the bulletin, “Cescky, I got you!”

Leo paused, turning to look at Geri, “You got Cesc? Then who'd I get?”

“You got uh..” Gerard dragged his finger down the list, stopping at Leo's name, and looking to the name matched up with it. He burst into boisterous laughter, then imitating in his best Portuguese accent, “Cristiano Ronaldo!”

“No!” Leo cried, burying his face into his hands, “Geri, tell me you're kidding, please.”

Cristiano, now coming up from behind Leo, placed his hand over his heart, eyes widening in mock offense, “Well, Leo, I'm shocked! I thought you would've wanted to room with me!”

Leo shot Cris a near murderous look, but all Cris did was laugh at the small Argentine. On the pitch, Leo was no doubt his biggest threat. But off the pitch? Cristiano had nothing to worry about when it came to Lionel Messi. 

It was quiet for a while; Cesc's head was bowed and he was silent, Sergio was twiddling with his fingers, Gerard continued to glance at the roommate list, and Cristiano and Leo were launched in an epic death-glare-off.

“Oh, don't be so sour,” encouraged Gerard, biting his lip as he prevented himself from not bursting into laughter, “You can braid each other's hair!”

“And paint each other's nails.” pointed out Sergio, getting in on the fun.

“And talk about all the cute boys!” laughed Gerard, because there was only so many minutes he could go without laughing. Gerard clutching his stomach slightly as he laughed, his pale skin easily turning a light shade of red. “I want an invite to the slumber party.”

Cristiano and Leo obviously didn't find this so funny, but the other's did, and it irritated Leo; of all people, he just had to be paired with Cristiano Ronaldo, the most arrogant Portuguese he's met in his entire life.

Well, it's not like Leo has met a lot of Portuguese in life, but he was sure Cristiano was the worst! 

Wait, no, he had met Pepe that one time, who was a literal nightmare molded into one person. 

But, besides Pepe, Cristiano was the second worst Portuguese he'd ever met, and second was still a pretty high rank!

“When do I have to move in?” groaned Leo, watching as Cristiano nodded towards two sophomores — Isco and Toni, Leo recalled — chattering as they held boxes and walked down the hall.

“Now, I guess.” Cristiano shrugged. 

“Great..” groaned Leo, leaning his head on Cesc's shoulder, wishing that he'd been paired with either of his best friends, and not his worst enemy, “Cescky, save me from this mess.” pleaded Leo desperately in Spanish, but all Cesc could do was stroke his best friend's hair, and sigh in response.

“Sorry, Leo.. This is something I can't help with.” The Spaniard apologized with genuine sadness; after all Cristiano had done recently and in the past to humiliate Leo, Cesc could see why his friend didn't want to room with the Portuguese.

“I know, Cescky, I know...”

Lionel watched as Cristiano slowly ushered Sergio toward their old room, the Portuguese wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's neck, kissing him on the cheek. Something seemed off, the Portuguese looked tense; upset, even.

With one last glance at Cristiano's retreating figure, Leo sighed, wishing he knew what was wrong — how _laughable_ was that? Leo actually wanted to know how his worst enemy was feeling.

But, Leo knew he'd never truly find out unless Cristiano willingly told him; after all, Cristiano Ronaldo had always been the _best_ of actors.


	2. And the Saint Comes Marching In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, even the thought of Iker makes your cheeks blush!”
> 
> “It’s more of the thoughts of what I want I want Iker to do to me,” Sergio admitted under his breath, but obviously, it wasn’t so quiet if Leo heard him. “But Cris, I’m just so nervous to see him! I’m not supposed to feel this way. I’m Sergio Ramos, life of the party, defender extraordinaire. I’m that guy who people go to for a good time.. I don’t ‘do’ relationships.. I don’t do love! This is why this is such a —”
> 
> Sergio’s voice slowly broke off and he glanced toward the hallway as a familiar and melodious laugh practically flowed down the corridor, and into Leo and Cris’ room. Sergio gasped, and Cris beamed..
> 
> Oh, Leo realized, it's Iker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE GREAT SAINT IKER RETURNS **drum roll**. Anyway, this chapter is long overdue! BUT. A fair warning; the middle may be a little ragged out, BUT, in the end you see Sergio's master plan, that will eventually back fire. Next chapter will be WAY more promising and interesting!! We'll go through an actual school day, and soccer practice!! SO STAY TUNED, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED BY EL CLASICO DAY. 
> 
> Also, leave me comments; who are you rooting for? Real Madrid OR FC Barcelona? :D

“I think that’s all of your boxes.” sighed Cristiano, as he placed the final box at Leo’s feet, slightly annoyed with the fact that Leo hadn’t helped with any of the moving of the boxes. Cristiano, as per usual, had to do all the work.

It was about five days since they were assigned roommates, and neither Cris nor Leo were completely settled in yet. Leo, because he still couldn’t move around freely due to his sprained ankle. And Cris.. Well, Cris was just acting lazy, and didn’t want to unpack. Probably because he didn’t want to face the reality that is rooming with Lionel Messi.

“Hmmm, okay…” hummed Lionel, plucking yet another tostone chip from the bag, crunching on it obnoxiously, not breaking eye contact with his Portuguese roommate.

“Gimme’ a chip.” Cristiano practically demanded, reaching over to grab a chip from Leo’s bag.

Leo laughed, moving it away from the Portuguese, his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth, a genuine smile forming on the Argentine’s face. “No!”

Cristiano groaned, but admittedly, there was a small — very, very tiny — grin on Cristiano’s face. And no, it totally wasn’t because of Leo, because you know.. they were enemies?

“Leo, you do know that I’m a good five inches taller than you?” Cristiano pointed out, reaching forward toward the chip bag, “Give me one, Leo, seriously.”

Leo pouted at Cristiano childishly, shaking his head, “Why should I share my chips with you?” Lionel had to hold back the urge to laugh; seeing his Portuguese counterpart getting so upset over a bag of chips.

“You know what?” Cristiano threw his hands up, “Fine, don’t share your chips with me.”

“Ay dios, you’re impatient,” sighed Lionel heavily, before thrusting the bag of snacks in Cristiano’s direction, “Here.”

Cristiano eyes lit up, and his hand reached into the bag, grabbing two small tostone chips, popping them into his mouth like candy. “Gracias.”

“You’re only taking two?”

Cristiano nodded at Leo, moving off Leo’s bed and sitting criss cross on his own. “Those chips are the spawn of Satan, Leo,” Cristiano informed him, wagging his finger at the bag, “You eat one, and then you’re sitting there twenty minutes later with an empty bag. Those are carbs, my dear Argentine friend, carbs! Do you think I keep my body in this God-like state it’s in eating carbs?”

Leo just stared at Cristiano with wide eyes, not exactly sure how to even respond to that.

“Silly me,” laughed Cristiano, sizing Leo up with a critiquing sort of look in his eyes, “You wouldn’t know anything about keeping yourself in shape, now would you Leo?”

Leo, again, practically gaped at Cristiano, not even surprised that the Portuguese would say something snarky like that. 15 minutes in, and Cristiano was already irritating Leo. How was he supposed to make it through the week? Better yet, a year? Something needed to change, and Leo knew it. So, he was going to do things the ‘Leo way’ as Geri called it; be so nice, that nobody can really hate you. It worked every time — why wouldn’t it work with his literal mortal enemy? Okay, maybe mortal enemy was a little drastic admittedly..  _Maybe_.

The Argentine took a deep breath, watching as Cristiano pulled a burgundy photo frame out of a brown cardboard box. Cris set the picture onto the nightstand near his bed. Leo leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the picture. “Who’s that?”

Cristiano’s attention snapped from the second picture frame he was unwrapping — where did he even get bubble wrap? — to the small Argentine. “Why do you care?”

Hearing Cristiano's tone laced with such serious made Leo nervous, “I-I don’t, I’m just —”

“— You don’t care, so I’m not going to tell you.” replied Cristiano in a simple sort of tone, placing the second picture frame to the right of the first.

Leo sighed, thinking of other ways he could initiate conversation with the Portuguese.. What did they have in common…

Football.. School.. _Football_?

“So,” Leo started, arms folded above his chest in a cool looking fashion, “How’s school going?”

“Leo,” Cristiano dead panned, “We go to the same school, we’re on the exact same soccer team, we practice together, and for God’s sake, we change in the same locker room! We’re pretty much with each other the whole practice, and half the day because we share so many classes! I think you know how my day went.”

“But,” Leo smiled cheerfully at Cristiano, We don’t eat lunch together.”

Cristiano stared at Leo, in shock of just how naive the Argentine was; the Portuguese himself wasn’t sure if it was slightly cute, or downright annoying. The Portuguese, once again, didn’t even respond to the Argentine, instead deciding to return to opening his boxes. He’d already packed up his boxes before hand, so when he got his roommate, he could move in soon.

Cristiano had his fair share of good roommates; four years ago it was one of his best friends Fabio, three years ago it was life of the party Marcelo, two years ago it was religious but extraordinarily nice Kaka, and last year he was lucky enough to room with Sergio!

Leo? Not exactly on Cristiano’s ‘wanted roommates’ list.

“I had a good day,” Leo’s soft voice broke the barriers of Cristiano’s thoughts, the Argentine deciding that two minutes was long enough to go without speaking, “Well, I mean, besides the fact that I couldn’t attend practice and had to watch while you guys did fun exercises, it was a pretty great day! I had tater tots for lunch, and they were really —”

Someone barged through the door of Cristiano and Leo’s shared room, and Cristiano thanked his lucky stars, because frankly, if Leo spoke one more time Cristiano might’ve had to lock Leo out of the room. Cristiano never remembered Lionel being this chatty?

“— Cris! Cris!” shouted Sergio with his admittedly adorable Andalusian accent, “Iker is coming back!”

Cristiano looked up at his best friend, shrugging his shoulders as if the news didn’t effect him, “Yeah, Sese, I know? I talked to Iker like, three days ago…”

“But I — That’s not the point!” whined Sergio, not even bothering to close the door first, instead running over to Cristiano’s bed. Leo noted that the Spaniard had completely forgotten to even acknowledge his existence.

“What’s the point then? I’m confused, Sese.” asked Cristiano with genuine curiosity.

“Aren’t you always?” muttered Leo under his breath with an especially cheeky smile.

“I haven’t seen him in three months, Cris! _Three_. _Whole_. _Months_.” said Sergio, throwing his hands in the air, “What if he got hotter? What if he thinks I got uglier? What if I’m not cool enough to hang out with him? Aka Saint fucking Iker! This is so stressful.” Sergio flopped down onto’s Cris’ bed, sighing in pure exasperation.

“You sound like a teenage girl..” Leo interjected with an honest comment, as he pulled a snapshot of Cesc, Geri, and himself at the Camp Nou that was taken a few months ago when Cesc came to visit Spain.

Sergio’s head whipped toward Leo’s direction so fast, the Argentine was worried that the Spaniard might get a really bad case of whiplash. “Woah — Leo? When did you get here?”

Leo just sighed, deciding to not even respond to the defender. Instead, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand, opening up the group chat that Geri had made.

**To/Va: Geri, Cescky**

**This is complete torture! Ayúdame!!**

While Leo waited for a response, he watched in amusement while Sergio spoke to Cristiano with extravagant hand gestures, and rapid speaking. No wonder Gerard called him Speedy Sergio, the guy talked about a mile a minute!

“— And then Iker sent me a smiley face! A _smiley face_ , Cris.”

“…Sese, it’s just a smiley face?”

“I know!” Sergio sighed, as if Cris was totally missing the point, which he was, technically, “That’s my point! I’m so in love with him that I freaked out when he sent me a smiley face. _Estoy muerto_ , Cris! _Muerto_!”

“Sergio, if you don’t want Iker to know that you like him, you need to stop making it so obvious.” Cristiano told Sergio, which was probably one of the wisest things Leo had ever heard Cristiano say.

“I-I do not make it obvious!” stammered Sergio stubbornly, his face tinting a bright red, which reminded Leo of a tomato.

“Yes you do!” cried Cristiano with a laugh, “Look, even the thought of Iker makes your cheeks blush!”

“It’s more of the thoughts of what I want I want Iker to do to me,” Sergio admitted under his breath, but obviously, it wasn’t so quiet if Leo heard him. “But Cris, I’m just so nervous to see him! I’m not supposed to feel this way. I’m Sergio Ramos, life of the party, defender extraordinaire. I’m that guy who people go to for a good time.. I don’t _do_ relationships.. I don’t _do_ love! This is why this is such a —”

Sergio’s voice slowly broke off and he glanced toward the hallway as a familiar and melodious laugh practically flowed down the corridor, and into Leo and Cris’ room. Sergio gasped, and Cris beamed..

 _Oh_ , Leo realized, _it’s Iker_.

 _“Santo dios!”_ whisper-yelled Sergio, as he almost fell off the bed while he tried to stand up. “How do I look?”

“Trashy.” commented Cristiano, watching in pure amusement as Sergio’s eyes widened in worry. “I’m kidding! You look.. _preppy_. I actually really like the cardigan.”

“Okay..” Sergio wobbled toward the door, with Cris nudging him the entire way.. Leo stood up, peeking out into the hallway, for some reason curious to watch Cristiano, Iker, and Sergio's first meeting in almost three months. Which is long, if you considered that during the school year they're together at almost every minute they're possibly able to. 

Leo and almost everyone knew that those three could bring down the whole school and then built it back up if they wanted to. Three of the best players on the variety squad, three of the players that lead them to championships; the unholy trinity, some called them. Leo never really talked to them, now that he thought about it. He occasionally spoke to Iker, and Leo actually liked Iker; quiet, studious, and focused Iker. Sergio was okay, he never really had an opinion for Sergio, except the common known fact that the Spaniard was extremely loud. And his dislike for Cris was one of the more obvious thing about Leo, because he only really tolerated Cristiano because the two of them made up the school's attacking duo on the pitch, so having a totally dislike for him would hurt the team; but he got as close to that as possible. 

Leo watched as Sergio and Cris walked side by side in the direction toward Iker, but Sergio suddenly halted to a stop in the middle of the hallway, the defender gripping Cris’ hand viscously. Cris in the middle of the hallway, pointing to where Iker was standing with… _Cesc?_

“It’s so good to have you back, Iker.” smiled Cesc, placing his right hand on Iker’s shoulder, offering the goalie the nicest smile possible.

The two Spaniards stood there in the middle of the hallway, leaned in close as they spoke, as if they were exchanging secrets. The two were totally amidst to the people around them, and it looked like they thought they were in their own little world.. Sergio stood there, looking absolutely heartbroken as he stared at Iker like he was a puppy who had been accidentally kicked, or a child who was initially reacting to breaking his favorite toy. The defender pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in possibly the cutest way possible. 

Cristiano cleared his throat, and Iker leaned away from Cesc, his eyes gleaming once he saw his two best friends. “Cris! Sese!” Iker stepped toward his friends quickly, but momentarily stopped to whisper something into Cesc’s ear. Cesc grinned, nodding at Iker before turning on his heel and walking away. As he got closer to the two, he said the first words of the encounter, “I missed you guys!” cried Iker, pulling Sergio and Cristiano into a bear hug, “How did you guys cope without me?”

“We missed you..” sighed Sergio, and Iker assumed Sergio was being nice, but Cris knew that Sergio had never been more honest in his life.

“I missed you too, _nene_!” Iker laughed, ruffling Sergio’s hair as the group hug broke apart. Iker gave Sese a big kiss on the cheek, and Cris a big pat on the back. “I have so much to tell you guys.” sighed Iker, “But first — when did Fabregas come back? He looks.. _Amazing_.”

Sergio let out a high pitched squeal at that, and from across the hall, Leo stood against the door frame, practically choking back a laugh. Was Iker that oblivious to Sergio’s feelings for him? It was obvious, even to Leo, who hadn’t really talked to Sergio much!

Sergio walked ahead of Iker and Cristiano, the three of them walking toward the room. “What’s wrong with him?” asked Iker, looking at Cristiano in confusion.

Leo retreated back into the room, quickly waddling to his bed, falling onto it, positioning himself so it looked like he had been lying there the whole time. The voices of the two Spaniards and the alone Portuguese approaching. He casually picked up his phone from the nightstand, totally forgetting about the ‘unholy trinity’ once he saw that Geri had replied to the group chat.

**From/Desde: Geri**

**sorry leo :( later we’ll come by and we’ll walk to dinner together k?**

**To/Va: Geri, Cescky**

**casillas is back :/ they’re all coming into the room nO HELP  :(((**

**From/Desde: Geri**

**leo do you want us to come over???**

Leo never got to reply to Geri, because the moment he received the text, the door creaked open, and the first person who entered the room was — who else — Casillas. Iker looked genuinely surprised to see Leo, but either way, the Spaniard waved at the Argentine with as much enthusiasm as possible, “Leo? You’re rooming with Cris?”

“Yeah, lucky for me.” laughed Leo, “I think I'll just uh, leave you guys to your reunion?”

“That'd be great.” sighed Cristiano in what sounded like pure and utter relief. But, Iker had other plans, not getting the point that Cris wasn't the biggest fan of Leo — and vice versa. Iker had never exactly _befriended_ Leo, per say, but he'd always seen the Argentine as a fairly nice guy who always helped him when he needed to practice and none of the others guys would stay long enough to practice with Iker.

“Leo, don't worry! You can stay here, I mean it is your room too, right?”

“Yeah,” Leo chuckled awkwardly, sinking back down onto his bed, “Don't worry, it'll be like I'm not here, promise.”

Cristiano sounded confused as he spoke, his comment directed entirely to Leo, “Isn't that how it usually is?”

“Cris,” Iker sighed, sounding like an annoyed parent, “Stop being rude to Leo.” The goalie paused, “Also, by any chance, do any of you know who my roommate is?”

“You're looking at him.” shrugged Sergio, giving his crush a lopsided smile, his heart still broken from the fact that Fabregas and Iker looked pretty cozy out in the hallway.

Iker had liked Cesc before, but after Cesc vanished to England in hopes of getting signed, Iker eventually got over his little crush. But now, Fabregas was back, and even if Cesc didn't know it, he was rivaling Sergio for Iker's love. Sergio didn't think it was fair, if you asked him. Sergio had been there for Iker all these years, held Iker when he cried, made him chicken soup when he was sick, gave him massages when Iker felt achy — but, Sese enjoyed that, admittedly — and had supported the Spaniard through anything and everything. But when _not-so-new-boy_ comes back after years of not being in Spain, Iker instantly'll fall to his knees? 

“Sese? You're my roommate?” Iker looked happy to say the least, and if the way his eyes were glittering with cheerfulness matched the way he felt, Sergio thought that maybe he'd have a chance at trying to win over Iker, “That's —”

And then, breaking Iker's sentence short, there were a few short and curt knocks onto the door. Everybody casually exchanged looks with each other, nobody really guessing who it could be. Nobody have an answer quick enough, because right Leo opened his mouth to call out a 'who is it' the door opened, and in came the noise.

“Who wants ice cream? Leo, Cescky and I bought your favorite ice cream from the fridge —” shouted Geri, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the unholy trinity sitting around his best friend. His eyes widened, “Is this a bad time? I mean, I can come back later.. But then the ice cream'll be melted.” Nobody even replied, everyone just stared at Geri; except Iker, he was stating at Cesc.

Sergio took notice of this, and his face turned a light red, as he slowly breathed in and out. _Stay zen_ , Sergio, he thought to himself, _stay zen_.

“You know what? Fuck it.” Gerard pushed into the room, jumping onto Leo's bed, holding the tub of coffee ice cream in his left hand. Cesc soon followed suit, seating himself in between Geri and Leo. “So what are you guys talking about?”

_Silence._

“Hello? Can you guys hear me? I asked a question.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” sighed Iker, totally disorientated, “I just got back from Ecuador.. Like, twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh, I know, I think Cesc told me, but I wasn't paying any attention.” Gerard told Iker casually, before glancing toward Cristiano and Sergio, “Hey, you two, dumb and dumber over there. Why are you guys so quiet? You usually talk a lot?”

“Not as much as you're talking right now.” commented Sergio, obviously irritated by the tone in his voice.

“If you think this is a lot, try being friends with me.”

“I don't think I'd ever wish that.” Cristiano shrugged nonchalantly, giving Gerard the sweetest of smiles.

“You say that like you're the most liked person in the room right now.”

Cristiano scoffed, “Because I am.”

“Hold on,” Cesc interjected, looking over at Iker with a shy smile, “I think that might be Iker, actually.”

Iker bowed his head shyly, his pink lips curling into a smile, “ _Gracias_ , Cesc.”

“No problem, Iker. Actually, I was kind of wondering if you would want to go —” Cesc's sentence was slashed short when a scream of pain slipped pass Sergio's lips, everyone turning to face the defender, including Iker. There was a look of worry in the goalie's eye as he stared his best friend down, “Nene? Are you okay?”

Sergio clutched his stomach, squeezing his eyes tightly, as if he were in pain, “My stomach.. Fuck..”

Iker stood up, offering his hand out to his roommate with a kind smile. Sergio grabbed Iker's hand, allowing the Spaniard to help him up his chair. The defender almost fainted when Iker's arm wrapped around his waist, “I'm going to go take him to our room, I guess.. I see you all later?”

Iker helped Sergio to the door, but in the blink of an eye, Sergio cost his whole act to glance back at Cristiano and give him a lopsided grin, and the smallest of winks.

Turns out that Cristiano wasn't the only good actor...

“What's up with Ramos?” asked Fabregas, still totally sidetracked by what just happened. Cesc and Geri didn't see the wink, but Cristiano had, and so had Leo.

“I have no idea, but —” loud, irritating ringing came from Gerard's pants pockets, and his eyes instantly lit up as he scrambled to get his phone. “It's Shak, I'm going to go take this.”

And then, there were three.

Cesc kept glancing at Leo, Leo was at Cristiano, and Cristiano was blankly staring at Leo. It was an awkward triangle, and Cesc wanted out _desperately_.

“So, I'll just kind of.. Uh..” Cesc got up, and slowly inched his way towards the door, “Leo, I'll see you later? And Cristiano.. Well.. Bye?”

Leo didn't even get to say goodbye in return, because Cesc quickly exited the room, shutting the door and leaving Leo and Cris alone —  _again_. That was the quickest visit Leo had ever seen in his entire life.

“Your friends are weird.” commented Cris once the door shut, shaking his head lowly as if he disapproved of Leo's two bestest friends.

“And your friends aren't?” Leo shot back, finding the whole situation pretty comical; they both had a weird set of friends, but neither would actually admit that. Pride, Leo assumed.

“No, I don't so?”

“Your best friend just faked stomach pains so his crush could take him back go their room? And, your other best friend is naive enough to actually believe it?”

“That doesn't mean they're weird,” Cristiano pointed out, “And Iker's smart, very smart.. Just not when it comes to love. Or anything relationship wise. He doesn't tangle himself in that.”

“Whatever,” sighed Leo, waving his hand dismissively, “Just.. The next time your friends are going to come over, can you tell me, so I can leave the room as quickly as I possibly can? It'd be appreciated.”

“Well, it's not like my friends barged into the room with a tub of ice cream, insulted my friends — and me, _especially me_ — then left in under ten minutes?”

“TYou kind of had the insult coming, though.”

“Just because you don't like me, Leo, doesn't mean everyone hates me.”

“Or so you think —”

There was another knock at the door, and by this time, Cristiano was annoyed. Really annoyed. “It's open!”

And in rushed Sergio, sitting on Leo's bed. The Spaniard's face was about as red as a tomato, and the look on his face translated to pure annoyance, and hey, was that a little of jealousy as well?

“I thought you had a stomach ache?” Leo asked with a condescending tone, tilting his head further to the side as if to further his inquiry.

 _“Shut up,”_ Sergio groaned, turning to Cris, “He just.. He left me in the room, then he went to go talk to Cesc. Can you _believe_ him?”

“In all fairness, he doesn't know you like him.” shrugged Cristiano, leaning back further against his headboard.

“I just.. I need a plan, Cris.”

“A plan for what?"

“To win Iker over! _God_ , Cris, pay attention!”

“Does he ever?” chimed Leo.

“Wait..” Sergio paused, looking at Leo thoroughly as he finally acknowledged his existence for longer than a second or two, “You're not going to... Well, tell, Iker, would you?”

“Where's the fun in that? I really don't gain or lose anything, honestly.” And Leo didn't really care, he was telling the truth. But, he listened anyway because hey, even the quietest of people need entertainment some how.

“Okay.” Sergio sighed in relief, before turning back to Cris, “How can I win him over?”

“Oh, wow, I don't know, you can tell him how you feel?” Cris suggested snarkily, but Sergio only whined.

“Cris, I can't outright tell him that, and you know that! If he doesn't like me.. It'd ruin our friendship. I don't want that.”

“But, you're willing to risk your friendship to date him? What if it doesn't work out? And then it's awkward for the both of you? Then what, Sese?”

“If I told you the answer to that, I'd sound shallow.” Sergio muttered. 

“Whatever,” Cris dismissed the topic, “Maybe.. You can try making him jealous?” Sergio stared blankly at Cris for a while, as if he were pondering about whether or not that would be a good plan.. But, after a while, his lips curled into the mischievous of smiles, and his eyes glimmered.

“Turn your laptop on.”

Cristiano nods his head towards where his laptop was currently stationed at the head of his bed,“It's already on, I was doing a paper.”

“Great.” said Sergio simply, as he reached over the bed, grabbing Cristiano's laptop, and placing it onto his own lap.

“Sese?” Cristiano asked nervously, “What are you going to do?”

“You'll see!” Sergio hummed, the only sounds in the room were the slow breathing of the three boys and the loud, obnoxious click of the keys on the keyboard as Sergio typed furiously.

Leo leaned over slightly, his eyes scanning over Cristiano's laptop screen, watching in awe as Sergio orchestrated the perfect plan. He was on the IM website that most of the students used to communicate with each other. Sergio logged into his account, and was typing a up a new message to someone named.. “Fernando Torres?” gasped Cristiano, who was staring at the computer screen in total shock.

“And.. Sent.”

Leo leaned over, reading the message:

 **?** _sergioramos @ fernando_torres:_ **hey, fernando.. haven't talked 2 u in a while!! wanna meet up 2morrow after soccer practice**

And almost instantly, Sergio got a reply..

 _fernando_torres @ sergioramos:_ **sure :)**

Leo had a really bad feeling about this. 


	3. And the Wheels Are Put in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he looked at Iker, who looked absolutely miserable as he made small talk with Fernando, while Sergio got the food. “You think Iker'll fall for it?” 
> 
> “Fall for it?” Cristiano repeated, sounding genuinely offended at Leo's words, “Leo, oh Leo. Iker loves Sergio, he really does. But Iker is just too saintly and naive to notice his feelings for it. Iker doesn't do relationships; he doesn't understand love like that. He'll realize it. I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter! It gives a little background on why Sergio is using Fernando, also Iker asks Sergio for some advice, Cris and Leo have a little lunch chat, and Gerard eats a hamburger. Any questions? Anyway, I know I promised a soccer training chapter, but I thought maybe if I write rest of this chapter, it'd be WAY too long. So, I split it up. The end of this chapter is leading up to the beginning of next chapter. They'll be a little drama next chapter. And after next chapter, no more filler chapters for a while! I have a lot planned for this fic. Also; thank you for 1.1K reads? AMAZING. Especially considering this only has two chapters so far?? Thank you :D So, I hope you like it, and I hope it's not boring! Remember, my blog is nikeneymar.tumblr.com and if to ask nicely, I might tell you when I'll update and give you a quick rundown of the next chapter! Besitos para todo xo!

“Literature was so damn boring.” groaned Gerard to himself loudly, as the Spaniard whizzed out the door of fourth period Literature — taught by Mr. Mourinho, of course — grouping up with Leo and Cesc outside the door.

“Eh, it wasn’t that bad,” Leo shrugged simply, hugging his small literature text close to him, “How to Kill A Mockingbird isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, okay Leo, mr-I’m-so-smart.” retorted Gerard, rolling his eyes in a snarky manner, “But, you’ll help me with my homework, right, Le-Le?”

Lionel only offered his friend a side glance, but small smile had begun to curl up on the Argentine’s lips, “Hmm… Okay. But, only if you give me chocolate.”

“Leo,” chimed Cesc, for the first time in a few minutes, “Chocolate? We have the first big game against Atleti High next week! We have to be in top shape —”

“— I’ll share my chocolate with you, Cescky.”

Cesc grinned, snapping his fingers at Leo, “That works for me.”

The three then walked in total silence, weaving through the swarm of their fellow peers, who all had the same destination in mind; the lunchroom.

Today was Monday, and unlike most people, Leo really enjoyed Mondays. There was always soccer practice on Mondays, the cafeteria always served quesadillas on Mondays, and Leo had half the afternoon as a study hall!

Can you say, hell yeah?

Leo walked passed many familiar faces, one of them including Iker Casillas. Who -- weirdly enough -- smiled with the uttermost friendliness at the three, but reserving a smile with both his lips and eyes for Cesc, who was standing between Leo and Geri. Something was definitely going on here, and it made Leo feel sick to his stomach, even if he did like Iker.

"Did you see that, hmm, Cescky?" hummed Gerard, bumping Cesc's shoulder lightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"See what?" asked Cesc, looking at Gerard with such a confusion, Leo had to laugh under his breath a bit.

"Iker! He's totally into you!" exclaimed Gerard, whacking Cesc over the head with the back of his hand, causing Cesc to whimper slightly, shying away from Gerard.

"...Gerard." Cesc sighed, his tone appearing to sound heavy, but there was a faint sign of warning laced into Cesc's sentence, and it worried Leo a little. "Just stop."

Gerard's gaze bore into Cesc, his blue eyes holding an intensity that Leo had only seen from Geri on the pitch. But, his gaze tore away from Cesc after about a minute or so, and the Spaniard nodded his head simply, as if accepting defeat. Leo was usually pretty smart, admittedly, but at the moment, Leo couldn't exactly decode the meaning behind Cesc and Gerard's gazes.

Leo chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of the neck as the three neared the cafeteria, "I.. Uh... Am I missing something here, guys?"

“No,” said Cesc quickly, “I just.. Don't want to get into a relationship.”

The Argentine decided to leave it at that, not pressuring his two best friends, even though he honestly wanted to. Leo really needed to stop getting into other people's business.

The trio strolled into the cafeteria, Leo looking enthusiastic, while his two other friends looked stoic. Leo sighed, running his hands through his hair -- shit, he forgot to comb his hair. He had to do that before soccer practice, or he'd never hear the end of it from who else but, Cristiano Ronaldo.

“It's burger day,” smiled Leo, elbowing Cesc slightly, “I'll uh.. Go get our burgers and you can go grab us a table, okay guys?”

The two nodded simply, turning away from Leo and weaving towards the crowded cafeteria, attempting to find three empty seats.

Now that Leo thought about it, leaving Cesc and Geri together probably wasn't a good idea.

Too late.

The small Argentine inserted himself into the lunch line, politely smiling at all the students who attempted to hug him and greet him. One girl came up to him -- Irina, Leo thought it was -- and randomly hugged him, commenting on his cute Leo was, and how squishable his cheeks were.

Being Leo Messi? Not an easy feat by any means! Especially when half the student population towers over you, and finds you insanely adorable.

The line moved quicker than usual, and within a few blinks, Leo was at the head of the line, holding his tray out while the lunch lady placed three fresh burgers onto the tray.

The one good thing about boarding school? The food.

After Leo was given the food, he quickly shuffled over to the table that he'd seen Geri and Cesc stop at. But first, he silently prayed that it wouldn't be any awkward than it was only minutes ago. With a deep breath, he dropped the tray onto the table, and took the seat across from Gerard, next to Cesc.

“Burgers!” clapped Gerard, practically snatching one of the three burgers off the plate, staring at it ravenously.

“....Geri. You ate like an hour ago.” commented Cesc, watching as Gerard stuffed half of burger into his mouth.

“It's never... The wrong time... For food.” Gerard replied, grinning at both his friends, “Especially, if it's burgers -- oh my God.”

“What?”

“Who the hell is walking with Ramos?”

Leo whipped his head around furiously, allowing his eyes to wander around the cafeteria until his eyes settled upon Sergio and the unfamiliar boy on his arm. “Oh no.” Leo stood up from the table, searching for the table of the person he was looking for, “I'll be right back.”

“Thank you. Excuse me. Sorry.” repeated Leo several times, as he pushed past students with tarts and books, making his way to the table on the far right side of the cafeteria.

“Who is that?” gasped Iker, as his smile faded and faded as he stared at his best friend laughing, joking, and touching -- well, Iker felt like he knew this boy, but he couldn't really remember. But what he did care about; why was he with Sergio?

“Oh,” Cristiano's grin increased greatly, and the look in his eyes displayed mischief and excitement, “That's Fernando Torres. Sese's new boy toy.”

Leo gasped a gasp that allowed Iker and Cristiano to be aware of Leo's presence. Iker was the first to greet Leo, by giving him a small little wave, and offering a smile. “Hi Leo. What's up?”

“Hi, Iker.. I kind of need to speak to Cristiano.”

At the sound of his name, Cristiano turned around. Designer sunglasses covered his eyes, even if there was no sun to be blocked. He took a swig from his water bottle -- Vilas del Turbon water, of course, only the best water for Cristiano -- before replying, “Okay, you need to talk to me? I'm here. Speak.”

“In.. Private?”

Cristiano turned to Iker, then back to Leo, sighing heavily and standing up, “Okay, fine. Iker, I'll be right back, all right?”

Iker didn't even give much of a reply, his eyes were so trained on Sergio, and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, and the way his skin glowed when Sergio was happy. Iker wanted to go over there, and snatch Sergio away from that boy, because Sese is his best friend, and Iker didn't like the fact that he was hanging out with another guy.

“Calm down, Iker,” he sighed to himself, rubbing his temples thoroughly, glancing at Cristiano as Leo dragged him away, “Stop being jealous.”

And, as Sergio and his 'friend' neared closer to the table, Iker sighed, “Here we go.”

* * *

 

Leo brought Cris to the cafeteria's doors, so nobody -- especially Iker -- could hear them. When Leo was absolutely sure they were out of earshot before speaking, “What is he doing?”

“Who?” Cristiano was playing coy; trying to act naive. But everyone was apparently keeping secrets from Leo today, and the Argentine didn't like or appreciate that at all.

“You know who! Sergio!” whisper yelled Leo, “He's using that guy -- ah, Fernando! That's his name.”

“Wow, good for you, Leo,” clapped Cristiano in mock praise, “You're finally catching on!”

“Cris,” groaned Lionel, “Seriously. Does Sergio even like Fernando?”

Cristiano sighed, leaning his lean, toned body against the wall, running his hands through his -- extremely gelled -- hair.

Now that Leo thought about it, Cristiano could probably be a novella star, and for a few reasons; he's pretty, he has a good smile, and he can act. Maybe he'd tell Cris that one day.

Maybe.

“No, he doesn't. Listen. Sergio and Fernando used to date a few years back, when they were both freshmen. Fernando was Sergio's first real relationship with a guy -- with anyone, actually -- and Sergio really put his all into that relationship. They dated from the beginning of freshman year, to the beginning of Sophomore year, so it was a while. Sergio... He really cared for Fernando.”

Cristiano stopped speaking, his head lifting to look at Leo, hoping for a gesture to signify that the Argentine was listening. Leo cleared his throat, nodding, “Okay, uh, continue.”

“Anyway, Fernando was good at futbol. Like, really, really good. A scout came to a few of our games, and eventually gave Fernando a offer. Move to England to play for at this English club. Not on the senior team, the B-team, though. Fernando obviously took the deal, so he left. Sergio was naive though; he thought the relationship could be salvaged. They tried long distance, and it worked out for a while, but then Sergio found out from a friend that Fernando had been cheating on him.”

“With who?” gasped Leo, his eyes wide as he listened to Cris explain, the Argentine looking like a small child listening to a fascinating story. And it was fascinating, but also tragic; Leo really did feel bad for Sergio.

“A waitress.” Cristiano said, “Sese broke it off, but he was absolutely heartbroken! But, of course, Iker was there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. That was when Sergio realized he had feelings for Iker.”

It was a lot of information to take in all at once, but Leo absorbed every ounce of information nevertheless, “Okay. So, why is Fernando back?”

Cristiano shrugged his shoulders, preoccupying himself by unbuttoning the first two buttons on his sleek black polo -- another thing Leo noticed; Cris looked amazing in black -- “From what Sergio told me, it's some sort of family issue. He'll be here for part of the year, then go back to England.”

“So, Sergio will use him for half the year, then dismiss him when he goes to England?” Leo confirmed, as he assembled the pieces of Sergio's perfectly planned plan in his jumbled mind.

“You got it right.”

It was quiet for a few seconds, and all Leo heard was the loud chatter of his fellow peers, “Isn't that a little harsh?”

Cristiano looked up, “What is?”

Leo shifted, feeling uncomfortable with this whole subject, but also craving to know more, “Using Fernando?”

“Leo, is it nice to lead someone on, cause them pain when you suddenly leave for a different country, then deepen the wound by cheating on them? Is that nice?”

“Well..” Leo considered, “No..”

“That's exactly what Fernando did to Sergio; hurt him. And Fernando might not know it, but that's exactly what Sergio plans to reciprocate. It's like.. Payback?”

Lionel honestly didn't know how to respond to a sentence like that. He turned away from Cristiano, staring at the lunch room instead. Leo's eyes wandered and settled upon several tables, seeing different faces and varied emotions displayed on each person's face.

Then he looked at Iker, who looked absolutely miserable as he made small talk with Fernando, while Sergio got the food. “You think Iker'll fall for it?”

“Fall for it?” Cristiano repeated, sounding genuinely offended at Leo's words, “Leo, oh Leo. Iker loves Sergio, he really does. But Iker is just too saintly and naive to notice his feelings for it. Iker doesn't do relationships; he doesn't understand love like that. He'll realize it. I think so.” Cris paused, “I should probably get back over there, before Iker, you know, rips Fernando's head off.”

Leo laughed, “Yeah, that's probably best.”

Cristiano didn't say anything further, instead beginning to walk over to his table. He turned around when Leo called his name, though.

“Cris!”

“Yeah?”

“I won't tell.. About the plan, I mean.”

Cristiano smiled, and it was a genuine smile, and Leo was honestly surprised that Cristiano was smiling of Leo of all people! “I didn't think you would, Leo.”

And Cris meant that, he really did.

* * *

When Cris finally returned to the table, there were a multitude of things happening. Iker was picking at pieces of his burger bun miserably, but even then maintaining a smile on his face as he listened to Fernando recount a story from his time abroad in England. Fernando was telling Iker and Sergio the story, using vivid hand gestures as if they helped explain the story better -- according to Sergio's face, it did, but according to Iker's face, it wasn't.

Cristiano was prepared to sit down on his resident seat -- with the three of them, it was, and always had been, assigned seats; Cristiano next to Sergio, and Iker sitting across from the two of them -- next to Sergio, but it was taken by Fernando. "Uh... Torres?"

Fernando stopped talking for a second, simply to look up at Cristiano. Usually, when people were stopped by Cristiano Ronaldo, they were filled with pure joy, simply because it's _Cristiano Ronaldo_ , and practically half the school absolutely adored him, or rather; you either loved him, or loved to hate him. But Fernando? As he looked up at Cris, his eyes were fill of irritancy, and he honestly just looked flat out annoyed. Cristiano desperately wanted to smack the look off his face, _but_ for the sake of his Sergio and his outrageous plan, Cristiano composed himself.

"What do _you_ want, Cris?"

Cristiano lifted the shades off his face, shooting Fernando an incredulous look that portrayed; you did _not_ just speak that way to me? "Number one," started Cristiano, and the Portuguese swear he heard Iker groan in anticipation, "Don't call me Cris. We're not friends. It's Cristiano, to you, _Torres_. And two, you're sitting in my seat."

Fernando took a bite of a cheeseburger -- _oh hell no_ , thought Cristiano, _that's my cheeseburger_ \-- grinning at Cristiano. He gestured dramatically toward the vacant seat beside Iker, “Sit next to Iker.”

“But, I always sit next to Sergio. Now, get up.”

“Make me.” Cristiano was merely seconds away from completely snapping like a twig. Cris desperately wanted to push Fernando off the seat, and reclaim the seat that was rightfully Cristiano's, and Cristiano's alone.

But, deciding to surrender -- for once, and only for Sese -- he rounded the bend, sliding into the free seat next to Iker. Fernando smiled, “Thank you, Cris. Didn't know you actually knew how to be decent.”

Cristiano reached over from his side of the table to snatch his burger right out of Fernando's hands, then proceeding to throw it into the nearest garbage can.

“Hey!” whined Fernando, “That was mine!”

“It was _mine_! Do you know what's also mine? That _seat_. Shut up, and go get your own burger, Torres.”

“Fine, I will.” Fernando stood up, proceeding to stalk over to the lunch line, that was slowly increasing as students poured in from being let late from their fourth period classes.

As soon as Fernando left the area of their lunch table, Iker went off, “Sese! Why are you with him? He's... Ridiculous!”

“I agree with Iker.” agreed Cris, taking a sip from his glass water bottle -- imported water, of course.

“Iker. You can't choose who I can date and who I can't.” said Sergio, attempting to keep a straight face.

Iker's face practically flushed, “You're dating?! Nene.. I.. Why? You could do so much better than that.”

“Iker..” started Cristiano, smirking at the Spaniard next to him, “Are you jealous?”

Iker's face was bright red now, and all the goalkeeper wanted to do at the present moment was hide under a fluffy blanket, and drink his Cola Cao. “I.. What? I'm not jealous! No.. Not at all. I just.. I want Sese to date someone.. You know.. Better?”

“Iker..” sighed Sergio, picking a fry off Iker's plate with the faintest trace of a grin, “Don't worry, Fernando won't replace you, okay? You're always going to be my tight lipped, big handed, Cola Cao loving best friend.”

Iker nodded, biting down on his bottom lip, “You promise?” Sergio laughed, fluffing up Iker's hair -- he was one of the only people who could do that, actually -- “I promise. Now, eat your burger. We have practice in a few hours.”

And like a little puppy, Iker nodded his head eagerly, taking a bite into his burger. “So. Cute.” mouthed Sergio to Cris in completely and utter adoration. Cris didn't want to admit it, no, Cristiano Ronaldo doesn't admit things, ever. But.. Was Sergio's plan actually working? 

* * *

 

“Sese, have you seen my gloves?” Iker sighed in frustration, as the Spaniard practically turned the room upside down, rummaging through unpacked boxes and drawers for his beloved gloves. Sergio exited the bathroom, his training kit sloppily placed onto his body.

He clutched his red and gold -- Spain colors, that was a given -- cleats to his body, as he sat onto his bed. “Iker.. Maybe you should calm down --”

“Sese, I can't! The team relies on me! And I can't find my gloves, those gloves are my favorite --” Iker stopped talking momentarily, watching as Sergio stood up, walking over to their shared closet.

Sergio, being Iker's best friend, knew Iker better than anyone at this whole school -- maybe better than Iker himself, even in all honesty.

So, last week when Iker unpacked his box chock full of football stuff, and put his goalkeeping gloves under Sese's spare pair of cleats, Sergio obviously remembered; he knew Iker would forget.

Sergio was so deep into this one sided attraction, the Spaniard was sure that it'd be his downfall.

Sergio crouched down, lifting up his spare pair of cleats and placing them to the side. With a small chuckle, he grabbed Iker's gloves, throwing them to the goalie. “You put them under my spare cleats last week.”

Iker sighed in relief, hugging his gloves close to his stomach, “Sese, you are a lifesaver. I love you so much!”

Sergio sharply in took breath, telling his heart to calm down; telling himself that a small comment like 'I love you' meant nothing.

Nowadays, you could say 'I love you' to a million different people, and it meant absolutely nothing; now, they were just three, irrelevant words that used to hold a beautiful meaning.

Sergio smiled at Iker, proceeding to put his cleats back, then shut the closet door. Sergio got up, walking past Iker, but was pulled back by the shirt. “Oh!”

Iker wholeheartedly chuckled, as he pulled Sergio back. Iker placed Sergio right in front of him, and the goalkeeper fell to his knees in front of the defender.

Sergio's breath hitched in his throat, as his brain attempted to come up with solutions as to why the goalkeeper is on his knees, in front of Sergio. “I-Iker.. W-What are y-you doing?”

Iker pulled Sergio's shirt out from its tucked in position in his shorts, straightening out his shirt and shorts, before getting back to his feet, “Your outfit was sloppy.” Iker's eyebrows knitted together, as he stared at Sergio curiously, “What did you think I was doing?”

“I.. Uh.. Nothing.” Sergio gulped audibly, faking a smile as he picked up both his own and Iker's training bag, “Come on.. Let's go to uh.. Practice!”

Iker stared Sergio down, wondering what in hell made Sergio so antsy. He shrugged, tucking his gloves neatly under his arms, and following his roommate out the door. “Hey, Sese?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Sergio took a deep breath, before nodding, “Anything, Iker.. You know that.”

“So... I was thinking of asking this person out.. And I don't know how to..”

Sergio's lips curled into a half frown, “Oh.. Who are you asking out?”

Iker grinned, looking ahead at the vacant hallway that was only occupied by Sergio himself and Iker. “Cesc.. You know, Fabregas?”

 _Oh_ , thought Sergio, _joy_.

Sergio's heart practically fell into his chest, and he felt choked up, unable to speak. His plan wasn't working. “Well.. Maybe you can take him out sometime soon?” The defender suggested weakly, not actually wanting to give the goalkeeper any ideas.

Iker nodded vigorously, snapping his fingers at Sergio randomly, “Good.. Maybe next week!”

“No!” Sergio protested loudly, causing Iker to almost jump back, “Next week you were going to go with me to that flamenco festival in Madrid!”

“Ah, yeah, yeah, true,” Iker agreed, as the two rounded that bend that lead outside to the training quarters, “Well.. Cesc can come with us.”

Sergio could tolerate many things, many many things, but he absolutely couldn't and wouldn't tolerate Fabregas tagging along when Iker and Sergio went places -- and especially not the flamenco festival.

Iker, knowing how much Sergio adored the flamenco, had always chaperoned Sergio's trip to Madrid every year to go to the festival. Iker drove the almost five hour drive from Barcelona to Madrid, and with permission from teachers -- which, with Iker's help, they almost always got -- they stayed the night in Madrid.

This year it worked out almost flawlessly; the team had a game against Atletico high school that Wednesday so the team would drive to Madrid mid-afternoon on Wednesday. Then, the game would be played around 8:00, they'd go back to the hotel and sleep the night there for the night. And finally, the team would leave after breakfast and head back to Barcelona that Thursday.

But, Iker and Sergio had special permission to stay in Madrid for a few extra hours to go to the festival. Given, they usually stayed the night in Madrid, but this year they weren't allowed to stay overnight, but they were still grateful.

It had always been Iker and Sergio, no Cris or any of their friends; only them. Now, Iker wanted Fabregas to follow along? Hell no. Sergio wouldn't allow it.

“But, Iker.. It's always been just you and I... Please, can it stay like that?” Sergio pleaded, and Iker could blatantly hear the desperation in Sergio's tone.

Iker brought Sergio close, kissing him on the top of the head, and keeping their bodies in close proximity as they exited the school building, and entered the outdoor training area, “Of course, nene. Just you and me. Promise.”

Alone time with Iker. Sergio sighed heavily; what more could he ask for?

“Now that you being up the subject of Madrid, I was thinking that maybe I can --” And all of a sudden, the Spaniard keeper suddenly stopped speaking.

Iker's eyes adverted awkwardly to the artificial grass as an unknown figure appeared behind Sergio, wrapping their long, tanned arms around the defender's waist.

“Hola, mi amor.” Fernando purred into Sergio's ear seductively, a breathy chuckle following his greeting.

“I'm just going to uh.. Go help de Gea with his penalty saves... I'll see you later, Sergio.” Iker spoke awkwardly, and as the goalkeeper walked away, Sergio stared wistfully at the spot where Iker had just been standing.

He already missed Iker.

“Hi, Nando.” sighed Sergio, wriggling out of Fernando's surprisingly loose grip. The Spaniard searched for any sign of Cristiano, who could get him out of this situation, no doubt.

Where the hell was Cristiano?

He was always on time for practice! 

And as Sergio stared at Fernando babble, a crucial thought came to mind; if he couldn't even fake date Fernando for a day, how the hell was he supposed to keep this act up long enough to make Iker jealous?


	4. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando grinned, “Sounds like you have a crush there, Iker,” Fernando considered his own words, as he asserted more pressure on Iker's feet, “That would explain why you're being so protective over Sergio. Is that it, Iker? Do you have a little crush?” 
> 
> Iker's chest tightened, and his headache reappeared after Fernando had finished speaking, “Shut the hell up, Fernando. Sergio's my best friend, and I..” No, I don't have a crush on him, Iker thought, “Need to protect him from assholes like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky? Sucky. I'm sorry this is not a QUALITY chapter, but I needed to update. This is the LAST filler chapter. Next chapter'll be the bus ride to Madrid, the first game, and you'll see Iker/Sergio's trip to Madrid. So GET EXCITED. I'm planning for the new few chapters to be a little sensual? At least.. For some characters ;) ANYWAY. This chapter, you'll see Fernando's true character ((I have to make him an ass. Sorry.)) and Sergio may or may not be faking to be upset at Iker. You'll see. The next chapter will be up soon, because I need to update. Comments/kudos are appreciated. Again, sorry for the sucky chapter.

Back in the Cristiano-Lionel room, everything was fairly quiet; Cristiano was in the bathroom changing, and Leo was packing his bag for the lengthy three hour training session.

To qualify for the big championship in a few months, Leo and Cris' team had to beat Atletico High. The team was pretty confident that they'd win, but either way, they had to train hard -- sometimes, Atletico surprised them when they least expected it.

The game was this upcoming Wednesday -- which was only in two days -- and since they didn't train on Tuesdays, this was the final training session before the game.

Leo was excited; like, crazy excited! This was the fifth game of the season, and so far Leo's high school team was undefeated! And as usual, Leo was a definite starter this game, and that was always something to look forward to.

He had missed the last two games because of his ankle, but now that his ankle was completed healed? Leo couldn't wait to get back to playing the game he loved most.

“Leo!” shouted Cristiano from inside the bathroom, right as Leo was zipping up his Adidas training bag, ready to exit the room.

“Yes, Cris?” answered Lionel irritably, as he glanced toward the bathroom door, that was still closed.

Yes, Leo and Cris were talking more than they had before, but it didn't mean Leo actually liked the Portuguese -- and Leo thought that the feeling was probably mutual.

“I'm going to be.. A little late to practice.” Cristiano's voice from behind the door was muffled, and there was a slight undertone of worry and panic.

Leo, curious to see what was up with his roommate, gingerly trotted over to the bathroom door. His hand cautiously reached toward the door knob, twisting it open, watching as the door fell open. Cristiano's head whipped towards the door, and he screamed, then Leo found himself screaming.

They both ended up screaming at one another, but Leo was the first one to actually speak, “Your hair! It's purple!”

“Yo se, yo se!” Cristiano screamed in accented Spanish, as he ran his hands through his hair, as if the dye would suddenly leave his hair, but of course, it didn't. Cristiano growled in frustration, but also in anger, and because of that, Leo stepped back.

“Who did that, Cris?”

“Sergio! He put.. Purple dye in my shampoo! Leo, I look like a clown! I can't go to training with purple hair!” Cristiano seemed genuinely worried about his appearance, and the manner in which Cris was frantically mussing with his hair caused Leo to let out a few chuckles.

“Well.. Wear a beanie to practice, then?” suggested the Argentine, with a small shrug.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll do that. Let me just try to uh.. Wash it out.” It looked more like Cristiano was talking to himself than to Leo, but either way, the conversation continued.

“...Does it matter, though? I think you look cool.” Leo said, as he desperately tried to hold in the laughs that wanted to pass his lips.

“That's even worse! If you think it looks good, it's definitely bad!”

Leo opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but instead closed his mouth, seeing that he'd be wasting his breath arguing with Cristiano. “Whatever.” he says simply, shutting the bathroom door, but opening the main door in the dorm, and exiting it, training bag in hand.

He never walked to practice alone; he was usually accompanied by Geri, or when the Argentine was able to find the young Brazilian protégée, Neymar. But, Gerard and Cesc were more than likely to be late for practice, Leo had no idea where Neymar was and had no time to hunt him down, and Cristiano was -- well, being Cristiano.

So, it was solely the Argentine who wandered through the small cozy vestibules of Dorm B, the only sounds were made by Leo and his cleats scuffling against the aged wooden floor. He eventually found his way out of the dorm building, and out onto the training grounds.

He walked onto the pitch, his small duffel bag hanging from his shoulder swinging as he walked. Leo's eyes wandered around the field, expecting to see the faces of his two Spaniard companions, and then after they greeted each other, they'd train.

But, Leo didn't find Gerard and Cesc; however, his wide eyes did locate Sergio Ramos, Cris and Iker's best friend. Sergio was talking to Fernando Torres -- his 'fake' boyfriend -- a look of pure misery depicted in the Spaniard's demeanor.

Leo stared at Sergio, and eventually, Sergio's hazel eyes caught Leo's, and a wave of relief washed over the Spaniard visibly. Sergio's eyes widened, and with a small gesture of the hand, he beckoned Leo closer.

Recovering the hint, Lionel jogged over to where Fernando and Sergio were standing, and turned on the charm. “Fernando Torres,” said Leo, as his lips curled into a smile so sweet it was almost sickening, “I've heard many good things about you! I'm Lionel --”

“Messi. I know, I've heard of you. Back in England, you're really well known. Saw some videos of you. You're not half bad.” Fernando paused, staring Leo down, “Smaller than I expected, though.”

“Oh.. Good to know,” It really wasn't, “Well, if you don't mind, I have to steal Sergio away from you! We need to have a little chat, right, Sergio?”

“Right, Leo..” Sergio laughed, rubbing his neck awkwardly, allowing Lionel to tug on his arm and drag him in the opposite direction of where Fernando was.

“Okay?” said Fernando, waving at Sergio, “I'll just go talk to uh, Villa, over there..”

The three departed ways; Fernando walked towards David Villa, who welcomed the younger Spaniard into his embrace with a Cheshire cat smile, while Sergio and Leo headed towards the benches.

“Ay, dios,” sighed Sergio, patting Leo on the shoulder multiple times, “You saved me, Leo! Fernando just wouldn't stop talking! And he interrupted this great conversation I was having with Iker.”

“You're welcome,” Leo chuckled, his shoulders shrugging nonchalantly, “He did? What were you and Iker talking about? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Nah, no te preocupes, Leo,” assured Sergio, “We were talking about Iker and I's trip to the flamenco festival. Surely, Cristiano has mentioned it?”

Leo shook his head, “No. He hasn't.”

“Oh,” Sergio paused, feeling awkward, “Well, every year, Iker and I go to Madrid to attend the flamenco festival. There's good and music and lots and lots of dancing! I love it, and Iker knows I love it, so he comes with me, even if he hates flamenco. We usually stay overnight, and the teachers are telling us that we can't this year, but Iker is working his saintly charm on them.”

“That's.. Interesting,” smiled Leo, “Is it usually just you and Iker?”

“Oh yes. We've never gone with anyone else. It's like a tradition. And since this is Iker's senior year.. It's even more special, you know? He won't be here next year, and it sucks. I'm going to miss him, big time. So, he was all like 'I'm going to make this the most special trip' and I believe he will, I honestly do.”

“Has anything ever... Happened, on these trips?”

Sergio shook his head vigorously, and even if he maintained the smile on his face, you saw how upsetting this was to him by the look in Sergio's light eyes. “No.. The closest was two years ago when we had to share a bed, and Iker like, slept really close to me? And his arms were around my waist, and his face was like.. In the crook of my neck? He was really embarrassed in the morning, and he apologized a billion times! Told me to, uh, forget it.”

“But you haven't..”

“Obviously,” said Sergio, his tone full of snark, “He probably has... It's whatever. But, you know what, Leo?”

Leo gave him a look that almost said 'yeah, I'm listening, continue' without actually having to speak those exact words.

“I think that if a similar situation like that happened this year, I wouldn't be able to contain myself; honestly. Two years ago I thought of it as nothing, but now, it would make me so happy.” A shaky laugh passed Sergio's lips, “Pathetic, right? How my life is revolved around a guy who is way too good for me?”

“If only you had someone to watch you, right?” Leo laughed, “And it's not pathetic. You're in love. That's never pathetic, no matter the circumstances.”

Sergio's eyes lit up with the suggestion, “You're a genius, Leo! Come with Iker and I! You and Cris.. You guys can make sure that I don't go overboard.”

“I don't know, Sergio.. I mean.. I'm up for it, but I'm not sure if Cris will.”

And as if the Portuguese contained some sort of magical power, Cristiano appeared behind Lionel in the blink of an eye, as if he came when called, “What about me?”

Sergio didn't even wait a second for Cris to settle down before asking; “Will you go with Leo to Madrid, and watch Iker and I? Make sure that I don't like.. Do anything friendship-damaging?”

Cristiano considered, before his lips curled into a mischievous smile. He looked from Sergio, over to Leo. And with almost no consideration, Cristiano shook his head, “A trip to Madrid? Hell yeah, count me in!”

Leo sighed; he was in for a trip, wasn't he?

* * *

“Gather around, chicos, gather around!” called coach Luis Enrique, interrupting the conversation of Leo, Cris, and Sergio. The three were continuing to make plans about the trip to Madrid, but mostly, it was Sergio and Cristiano speaking, and Leo agreeing -- he didn't mind, though.

The three stood up all at once, and took long, powerful strides over to where all their fellow team members were standing with attentive gazes and folded arms.

Carlo stood beside Luis, one coach holding a clipboard and looking stoic as usual, the other wearing his trademark shades and chewing his mint bubblegum.

Carlo glanced down at his clipboard, “So, as you know, the team has an upcoming match against Atletico High in two days! This is an important game, and I need you all to work yourselves to the best of your abilities,” The Italian paused, “And here is our starting 11; Iker, as usual, you'll be our starting keeper. De Gea, you're our alternate. As for the rest of you; Cristiano, Messi, Ramos, Pique --”

And the list went on and on, and by the time Carlo was done announcing the lineup, Leo had practically zoned out. He didn't care about the rest of the lineup; as long as he was on it, that's what counts -- surprisingly enough, that sounded extremely conceited, which was a trait Leo didn't usually portray.

Odd.

“Now, we're going to do a few group activities before we get to the core of our training,” announced Luis Enrique, “I've taken the liberty of placing you all into pairs, and I want you to work on basic exercises such as sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.”

Sergio groaned from beside Leo, visibly annoyed that pairs were pre-chosen, and that he may or may not end up counting push-ups for one of the freshman. Great.

“Okay, let's kick this off! I want 100 of each exercise, so if you and your partner do this correctly, you should both have 600 as a gran total between the two of you.” Luis Enrique explained, as he viscously chewed on his bubble gum, “Now.. Torres, you're with Casillas. Cristiano, you're with Ramos. Pique, you're with Fabregas. Leo, you're with Neymar --”

As Luis continued down the list, he dismissed players that had already been given pairs to go start working on their exercises.

Cristiano and Leo were fairly happy about who they were partnered up with, but Iker? Not so much.

Iker had known exactly what Fernando had done to Sergio, and it made him feel a kaleidoscope of feelings that he'd never felt before. Seeing Sergio with Fernando made his stomach twist and his head ache.

It was just... Instinct, right? His instinct to protect his best friend from harm. That's it. Iker knew it was.

So, when Luis dismissed the boys, Iker stood up and walked to his previous spot alone. He prayed that maybe Fernando would disappear, and he'd get to work alone, because he honestly didn't want to work with --

“Hey! Iker, hey! Iker!”

Shit.

Iker turned around, smiling sweetly at the fellow Spaniard. But, Iker wasn't happy at all. “Hey Fernando..”

“Ready to exercise?” asked Fernando with enthusiasm, as he bounced on the heels of his feet in anticipation. What was getting him all excited?

“I guess.” shrugged Iker, not exactly having an opinion on the matter. It was exercising. There was really nothing to be excited about?

“Let's start with 100 jumping jacks, yeah?”

Iker didn't reply, only nodding in response, preparing his body for the intense exercise to come. He started to do the jumping jacks, listening to Fernando's panted breaths, and his throaty counting, “Trece.. Catorce.. Quince..”

But, as he exercised alongside Fernando, Iker started to consider some things -- things about Sergio, mostly. And out of the blue, six words flew past the goalkeepers mouth, before Iker himself had actually processed them. “What do you want with Sergio?”

Fernando seemed startled at the question, his wide doe eyes staring back at Iker in confusion. Iker realized that maybe now wasn't the most appropriate time to ask an question of such major importance, but the Spaniard was anxious.

“I.. Well..” a response awkwardly sputtered past Fernando's chapped lips, “To date him, I guess? What kind of question is that, Iker?”

And at this point, both Fernando and Iker had reached the limit of 100 jumping jacks, so they dropped to the floor, starting the 100 push-ups next. “A legitimate one, Torres,” Iker told Fernando in between panted breaths, “I'm not sure if you remember, but a couple of years ago you broke Sergio's heart? He was devastated.”

Fernando's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet Iker's gaze, and it was as if Fernando's hardcore stare sliced right through Iker, “That was... Puppy love. Sergio should've known better. Also,” Fernando paused for about a little over a minute, as he quietly continued the push-ups, “I think Sergio has grown up rather nicely. He looks way better than the last time I was in Spain.”

“You're such an ass.”

“Is it not the truth?”

“Shut up, Torres, honestly,” Iker snapped, rolling his eyes as he transitioned himself from the push-up position to the sit-up position. Fernando kneeled on Iker's feet to keep him grounded, and so he wouldn't cheat. “Sergio has always looked good. He's Sergio.”

Fernando grinned, “Sounds like you have a crush there, Iker,” Fernando considered his own words, as he asserted more pressure on Iker's feet, “That would explain why you're being so protective over Sergio. Is that it, Iker? Do you have a little crush?”

Iker's chest tightened, and his headache reappeared after Fernando had finished speaking, “Shut the hell up, Fernando. Sergio's my best friend, and I..” No, I don't have a crush on him, Iker thought, “Need to protect him from assholes like you.”

Iker and Fernando switched spots after a few moments, and Iker held Fernando's feet tightly, watching as the fellow Spaniard did his sit ups with ease, easing through the first fifty in about a minute or so. “Whatever, Casillas.”

“I mean it, Fernando,” said Iker, as Fernando made his way to the 90's in his sit-ups, “If you hurt Sergio, I will make your life a personal hell, do you understand?”

“Saint Iker's getting all feisty,” grinned Fernando mischievously, “Listen here. Whatever happens in Sergio and I's relationship is between the two of us. I'd prefer that you don't stick your nose into it. It's not your business. If you're not fucking Sergio, you don't get to tell me how to act. Your petty little threats don't hurt me, Iker. Now that we're done with exercise, adios.”

And with that, Fernando Torres flashed Iker a snarky little grin, and turned to walk away. Iker's pounding headache continued on as he watched Fernando head in the direction of Sergio -- his Sergio.

Iker pushed himself off the ground, and frantically searched for Cristiano, who Iker eventually found sitting alone on a bench. Without even asking, Iker plopped down beside Cristiano, staring at the Portuguese intensely. He needed someone to talk to, and Cris was the only option at the moment.

Cristiano craned his head toward Iker, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows arching in curiosity, “...Hi, Iker?”

“Cris?”

“Yes, Iker?”

“What do you think about Sese dating Fernando?” Iker asked worryingly, as he twiddled with his fingers absentmindedly.

Cristiano's eyes practically lit up at the question, and the Portuguese felt a sense of satisfaction in the fact that Iker seemed worried about Sergio. “I mean... I don't really have an opinion on it,” Cris lied, “Fernando isn't the person I imagined Sergio to date -- especially from what happened before -- but uh, I can't control his dating life. Why do you ask?”

Of course Cristiano had an opinion on it, but he couldn't tell Iker that, now could he?

Iker nipped on the bottom of his lip, as he briefly turned away from Cristiano to look at Sergio and Fernando, who were sitting together on the pitch and sharing some strawberries, “I don't like Fernando.. He's not good for Sese...”

“And why is that?”

“He's a jerk!” Iker exclaimed, “When we were doing exercises, he kept making these rude comments about Sergio! He's so honest, it's irritating and I... I don't like it.”

“Iker, talk to Sergio about it.” Cristiano patted Iker on the back, before he stood up, and walked to where a cluster of his teammates were forming.

Iker followed Cristiano in a style similar to a lost little puppy. His head was bowed low, and lower lip jutted out in the most adorable of ways.

Iker Casillas; puppy, or goalkeeper?

“I hope that you and your partners did the exercises accordingly?” asked coach-Carlo, his eyebrow lifting in the lost inquiring way.

There was a loud chorus of 'yes' from the boys, indicating that most did their exercises.

Of course, there were those few boys who averted their eyes, knowing that they had probably cheated at least a little bit.

“Okay then. Today, we'll be playing a trust exercise. You're going to go back with your partners, and here's what you'll do; one partner will turn their back towards the other, and fall. The job of the other partner is to catch their partner. You are all familiar with this exercise, yes?”

Everyone shook their heads in understanding, and Carlo continued, “Good. Now.. We need a demonstration.” Carlo glanced around, his eyes falling upon each boy, but his gaze lingered on Iker, “Iker. Who was your partner?”

“Uh.. Fernando. Torres, I mean.”

“Well, Casillas, get your partner,” smiled Ancelotti, “You two can demonstrate.”

Iker sighed, as he followed Fernando to where Carlo was patiently standing, tapping his pen on his clipboard.

“I'll catch you, Iker,” smiled Fernando sweetly, but his eyes told another story, “Ready?”

Iker took a deep breath, and turned away from Fernando, his back facing the Spaniard. He counted down in his head.. 1...2...3...

And Iker fell back.

But not into Fernando's arms, but instead, onto the rough practice turf, where his cheek scratched against the floor. The impact of the fall hit him hard, and his pounding headache came rushing back as his head hit the floor.

And this was when Iker decided that maybe he'd just lay here; he'd lay here and bask in the Spain sun. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Maybe he'd ask Carlo that.

Maybe, if he didn't move, he could ignore the pairs of eyes watching him and block out the sounds of his teammates asking for him to get off the floor. Maybe he could forget about all his problems.

Maybe.

* * *

 

Sergio and Iker walked back to the school campus from practice together, as usual. However, Sergio wasn't attempting to make any conversation with Iker, and that worried the goalkeeper. To Iker, if Sergio didn't talk to him, Sergio was upset with him.

“Sergio..” Iker prodded softly, “Are you upset with me?”

Sergio turned his head slowly, his eyebrows lifted slightly, “What do you think?”

Sergio's tone sounded cold, and Iker wasn't sure what he did wrong. He hadn't forgotten Sergio's birthday, he remembered to do Sergio's bed in the morning, hell, he even made Sergio coffee this morning. “I'm not sure,” Iker confessed, “That's why I'm asking you.”

“Fernando was telling me that you were threatening him? Iker, is this true?”

“I...” Oh, that was it, “I guess. A little. But, Sese, he was being so --” Iker paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sergio the things that Fernando had told him. It wasn't his place, right? “Rude. And I didn't like it.”

“Well, Iker, don't involve yourself with my relationship.”

“But, Sese! He kept accusing me of liking you, and saying these --”

“What? Is liking me such a disgusting idea to you?”

Iker's eyes went wide, and he shook his head vigorously, “No! That's not what I mean, Sese --”

“Whatever.” sighed Sergio, “I'll see you later, Iker.” It was apparent that Sergio had a temper, and he was quick to fight, and was easy to anger. But not with Iker; usually, they didn't fight. And it was a rarity if they did. This, Iker realized, was equivalent to a low key fight. 

And Sergio turned on his heel -- and Iker swore he saw a faint grin on the Sevillian's face -- and walked away from Iker.

Iker watched wistfully as Sergio walked away, already wishing that the Andalusian was back by his side, laughing and smiling and joking.

Was a boy actually breaking up their friendship?


	5. And Friendship Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, we'll be like spies? You and me? Going around Madrid? Should we get walkie talkies?” Lio opted for a joke that wasn't aimed at Cristiano, but something that Cris could contribute to, and they could laugh at together. 
> 
> “Yes,” and Lio was honest to God, Cristiano laughed, and it was such a beautiful, melodic sort of laugh, “We're a spy team, Lio. You and me. We're the foreign ones in this situation.”
> 
> “That's true, though, actually,” Lio forgets about the sarcastic joke brewing in his mind, “Iker, Sergio, Gerard, and Cesc are all from Spain. You're from Portugal, and I'm from Argentina. We're the outliers, yeah?”
> 
> “Good job, detective Lio, can I hire you for my next case?” Cristiano laughs, “But, hey, that means this was a destined to be sort of thing? Maybe we should trade recipes, and stuff. We'll stick together, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYBODY! I haven't updated in a while, but I promised another chapter!! Consider this a very late Christmas gift from yours truly! I hope you all had a very good and awesome holiday! Now, moving on to what you'll see in this chapter; Cris/Lio making stellar progress, Cesc/Geri questioning why Lio has decided to go somewhere top secret with Cris after the game, Sergio pining after Iker but Fernando, as usual, is in the way. ENJOY!! Also; I always put 'Leo' instead of 'Lio' but I'm switching that today! :)

“Who are you sitting with on the bus?” Lio asks Cristiano, as the Argentine laces up his brand new boots -- courtesy of Gerard, who had decided to splurge a little and buy Cesc and Lio some new soccer shoes -- watching as his roommate lays peacefully on his bed, flipping through a Spanish gossip magazine. Lio was good at lots of things, but making small was not one of them.

“I don't know,” replies Cristiano, not even bothering to look up at the Argentine, “What about you?”

“Not sure. Geri -- Gerard -- is sitting with Cesc. And Neymar is sitting with Oscar. So, I might sit by myself.”

Cristiano placed his magazine on top of his nightstand, sitting up a little straighter as he stared at Lio. The Portuguese rubbed the back of his neck, “Well.. Why don't you sit with me? I mean i-if you want to..” Cris stuttered, which was odd, considering Cris was usually confident in his words, “I wouldn't mind..” The words sounded weird coming from Cristiano's lips, since he usually wasn't nice to Lio -- just.. decent.

A lot of things were not unusual to Lionel; but Cristiano Ronaldo offering Lio a seat on the bus? Cristiano Ronaldo, who usually ignored him, and only talked to him when necessary? See, that was unusual.

That didn't mean Lio wouldn't take him up on the offer, though.

“You know what, Cris? I'd like that.” Lio agrees, giving Cristiano a small but friendly smile.

“Okay, great,” Cristiano half-smiles at his roommate, averting his eyes and changing the subject as soon as possible, as a way of forgetting that he had let down his façade for the smallest of moments. “Now, what are we going to do about the whole flamenco festival thing?”

Shit.

In all honesty, in the past two days, Lionel had forgotten about how Sergio had asked -- or rather, begged -- for Lio and Cris to accompany Sergio and Iker to Madrid. It was spying, if you thought about it; but Lio couldn't say no. Even if Sergio and Lio weren't the closest of friends, Lio could obviously tell how deep Sergio's feelings for Iker ran. And so he promised Sergio he'd help; and he didn't intend to go back on his promise.

And that's exactly why in each yearbook, Lio is labeled as 'loyal Lionel', and you know what? It was a reputation he didn't mind having.

“I actually forgot about that,” Lio confessed, because it truly had slipped his mind, “I guess we'll just follow them around? That's what Sese --” Lio paused, shaking his head as he corrected himself, “I mean, Sergio, wanted us to do, right?”

“Right! You're right.” agrees Cristiano, and with those words, the faintest grin curled up on Lio's lips. It was a day of firsts, in the book of Lionel and Cristiano's friendship.

The words that strung together a tangy remark to Cristiano's current actions formed on his lips, and Lio desperately wanted to make a joke about how the two were actually acting like roommates; or rather, friends, even.

But instead, Lio smiled.

And didn't say anything of the sarcastic sort.

“So, we'll be like spies? You and me? Going around Madrid? Should we get walkie talkies?” Lio opted for a joke that wasn't aimed at Cristiano, but something that Cris could contribute to, and they could laugh at together.

“Yes,” and Lio was honest to God, Cristiano laughed, and it was such a beautiful, melodic sort of laugh, “We're a spy team, Lio. You and me. We're the foreign ones in this situation.”

“That's true, though, actually,” Lio forgets about the sarcastic joke brewing in his mind, “Iker, Sergio, Gerard, and Cesc are all from Spain. You're from Portugal, and I'm from Argentina. We're the outliers, yeah?”

“Good job, detective Lio, can I hire you for my next case?” Cristiano laughs, “But, hey, that means this was a destined to be sort of thing? Maybe we should trade recipes, and stuff. We'll stick together, right?”

“You mean it?” And you could hear the admiration and happiness in Lio's voice, he didn't even try to mask it.

“I do. I think I have to protect you from everybody, since you're so small, and all.”

“Hey! I can protect myself, thank you very much, I don't need a bodyguard.”

“Mhm, Lio. Well, if you ever need a bodyguard, you know where to find me.”

“Out on the pitch?” Lio responds in a joking manner, not exactly expecting to be right. But when Cris nodded his head softly, Lio was surprised that he had guessed correctly.

Cristiano grabs his jacket that had been messily placed on the door knob, shrugging it on lazily. With his football bag in one hand, and phone in the other, he exited the room -- to get seats for them, Lio assumed. But, not before looking back at the Argentine who had been staring at him with the most childish of looks, “You know, we have more in common than you think, Lio. See you on the bus.”

* * *

 Lio, for the second time in a week, walked to the outside training grounds alone.

The halls were fairly empty, excused for the few freshman who sat outside of the door with their laptops and headphones.

Why they couldn't work inside their room? Who knows. But, they didn't bother Lio, so out of courtesy, Lio didn't bother them.

He made his way through the halls -- without tripping on any of the freshman's legs, thank you very much -- and down the case of stairs, until he had arrived at the frontal area of the school.

The whole football team was crowded around the bus, buzzing about their game that was to be played in several hours.

“Lionel!” cries Gerard in a shrill voice, beckoning for the Argentine to come closer to where he and Cesc were standing. With the widest of smiles, Lio walked over to where his best friends were standing together. “I haven't seen you in such a long time!” was the first thing Gerard says to Lio.

The Argentine rolls his eyes, “Geri, you saw me yesterday.”

The Spaniard pulls Lio in for a hug, resting his head on top of Lio's, “That's still a long time for me, hermano.”

All things considered, a day of separation last year would've been considered as something terrible as death to Lionel and Gerard. They were inseparable, for one. But also, they were roommates, so they saw each other on a day to day basis, even if they didn't want to. Now, they're not roommates anymore -- which hasn't happened since freshman year -- they live in two different halls, and only have about four of their eight classes together.

Of course, Geri had Cesc to keep him company when Lio isn't there to, and when Lionel isn't with Gerard, he's hanging with Cristiano, Iker, and Sergio, who have somewhat accepted Lio as an additional part of the unholy trinity -- an added accessory, almost.

“I guess I missed you too, you tall, M&N loving giant.” smiles Lio, as he wiggles away from Gerard's tight grip, to give a hug -- that was considerably shorter, in comparison to Lio and Geri's hug -- to Cesc.

“Of course you missed me. You can't even lie about it.”

“So humble,” remarks Cesc, shoving Gerard in the shoulder slightly, “So! What are we doing post game? I'm thinking pizza at Restaurante Margherita? My treat, if we win of course. If not, we're splitting the bill.”

On a different occasion, on a different day, Lio wouldn't have even hesitated at the chance to have pizza at Restaurante Margherita.

They served some of the best pizzas Lio had ever had -- only the pizzerias in Argentina could top it -- and it's touching how Cesc still remembers how much Geri and Lio liked it.

But, after the game, Lio had to go with Cris to the heart of Madrid, and scope out the festival, and name sure that Sergio doesn't fall victim to himself.

As Cesc and Geri make plans to eat after -- who drives, what they'll eat, etc -- Lionel bites down on his lip before speaking up, “I can't go, guys.”

“What?”

“Why not?” pouts Cesc.

“Well, I uh -- I have to go somewhere after.”

“Of course you do. Restaurante Margherita's with us, duh.” says Cesc with a simple roll of his eyes, and Lio frowns.

Eating out after had always been a tradition, before and during Cesc's stunt in England. “I mean, I have to go somewhere with Cris -- Cristiano.” He felt like an asshole, at the present moment.

“You're blowing us off to go hang out with Ronaldo? Really?” Gerard sounded low key offended, and Lio once again frowned; he didn't mean to make his friends upset, really.

“No! That's not it. It's just.. It's hard to explain. But, Cristiano needs to go do this one thing for Sergio, and he needs me there.”

“Sergio? Ramos? He's Cristiano friend. You're ours. He shouldn't need you for anything.”

“Geri, please don't get so upset. I'll pay for dinner after the game on Tuesday. Promise.” Lionel poorly attempted to make it up to his best friend, but instead Gerard just shrugged, as if Lio's offer didn't interest him.

“Whatever.” Gerard ends the conversation on a low note, motioning towards the bus, where everyone was starting to pile on.

“Lio! Liooo! I saved you a seat.” yells Cristiano from an open window inside the bus, and Lio winces at Gerard glances at the Argentine.

Was calling Gerard dramatic an understatement? Nope. Not even in the slightest.

Lio followed behind Cesc onto the bus, quickly making a beeline to where Cristiano was waving for Lio frantically. The Argentine plopped down next to the grinning Portuguese, “Hola, Lio. My fellow foreign spy.”

“Hola, Cris. My tall, Portuguese, sarcastic roommate.”

“You forgot dashingly charming.”

“I think I forgot humble,” replies Lio in a joking manner, shoving Cristiano's shoulders. He looked around, seeing Cesc and Geri sitting in the two seater beside Cris and Lio, “Uh, where's Iker and Sergio?”

“They're in their own car, duh. How do you think they're getting back from Madrid?”

“Oh,” Lionel nodded, shaking his head because honestly, he should've thought of that. But then another question came to his mind, “Wait.. Then how are we getting home?”

Cristiano's gaze traveled from the sodium contents in the bag of plantain chips he was holding, to Lio's face. A look of seriousness was spread across his face, and Lio himself frowned; what did he say that made Cristiano go back to his ways of not acting friendly toward Lio? “We're hitch hiking.”

“What?” exclaims Lionel, “Cris, we can't do that! We could -- we could get kidnapped? Or killed! Ay diosito, no this is bad! Can't we just --” Lio was interrupted by Cristiano's sudden burst of laughter. The Argentine squinted his eyes, pursing his lips, “Why are you laughing? What's so funny?”

“That you,” Cristiano stopped laughing to breathe a bit, “Actually thought we were going to hitchhike! Yeah, no. Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro does not -- and never will -- hitchhike.”

Lio breathed a collective sigh of relief, “So, what's our plan for getting home, prince Cristiano?”

“We'll walk around the festival, eat, listen to music, you know, enjoy ourselves.. We'll be tailing Iker and Sergio of course, so when they're about to leave, we'll rush over to them and be all like,” He paused, before imitating the exact use of tone and look of bewilderment that the two were supposed to portray, “'Wow! Guys! We didn't know you were here too!'. Then we'll tell them that we're on our way to the bus station to go home, and then Sergio will offer to take us back with them, and Iker won't refuse. And bam, we have a free ride.”

“Cris?” Lio asks, as the bus suddenly lurches forward, moving out of the parking lot of the school, and onto the road.

“Sí?”

“I'm glad we're roommates.” Cristiano doesn't even give Lio a genuine reply to that, only ruffles the Argentine's hair, and grins at him. Almost as a way of saying; yeah, me too.

* * *

“I'm so hyped!” squeals Sergio, as he hopped into Iker's car, holding a bag chock full of these peppermint candies that Iker liked. Of course, being Iker's best friend, Sergio knew everything he liked. “Flamenco festival! Hurrah!”

Iker grins at Sergio's sudden burst of excitement, and the Spaniard can't help but to lean over and ruffle Sergio's hair lovingly, “I'm happy that you're so excited.”

“Well, it's our last year together? Of course I'm excited!”

“No, it's not,” Iker shook his head, putting his keys into the ignition, “Because, I'll be staying in Spain for college. And I swear to you, Sergio Ramos Garcia, I will come down to take you to the flamenco festival every year.”

And, Sergio swore he melted, “Really?”

“Really.” Iker confirmed, as the car lurched to a start, moving down the parking lot, and following the bus onto the road streets of the city. “Now, about the trip. So, our game is pretty late tonight, so we'll only be able to stay at the festival for around three hours, give or take a little. We have to be back around 2:00 am. Is that okay with you?”

“That's fine, Iker, really.”

“And, they're excusing us from classes tomorrow.”

“How did you get us out of classes tomorrow?” gasps Sergio, opening two peppermints, placing one by Iker's lips, and then eating the other himself.

“Oh, captain's secret.” Iker winks, looking more mischievous than usual.

“Mourinho likes you, of course he let you do whatever you please. You're like, the school star, if you haven't noticed.”

“I know, Sese.”

“Because you know, you're amazing. And everyone loves you!”

“Yeah, but I mean, I don't care if everyone loves me. Just.. If the people I care about care about me, that's all I need.” Iker's grip on the steering wheel was steady as he spoke, his eyes glued to the road responsibly.

Iker was everything good and wholesome in the world; why in hell was he friends with Sergio? Sergio, who represented temptation and sin, Sergio who wasn't nearly as saintly as Iker.

“And who do you care about?”

“As if you don't know.”

“I don't think I do, please enlighten me, Iker.”

“Well, obviously, my parents, Cristiano, and _you_. But, I care about your well being the most.” As Iker spoke the words out loud, Fernando's taunting words echoed in his head; _you have a crush on him, don't you_?

Iker rejected the thought, erasing it from his mind just as quickly as it had came in. But.. Sergio was home, to Iker, in more ways than one. Iker had been sent to this boarding school in sixth grade, nervous and scared to be leaving Madrid. The thought of leaving Madrid -- hauntingly beautiful Madrid -- was an intimidating thought to Iker, years ago. Madrid was all he'd ever known; it was constant, enveloping him in the sun kissed rays and smooth breeze. Iker was scared, all those years ago; until bold, long haired Sergio came into the picture, and all was well.

He rarely saw his parents anymore, when he taught about it. But, Sergio, _Sergio_ was always there.

Maybe..

“You do? I mean..” Sergio stopped, taking a deep breath, “Iker, can I.. Can I ask you something?”

For the first time throughout the short car drive, Iker's eyes escaped the road for only a fraction of a second, “Anything, nene. You know that.”

“What about Cesc?”

The words were a shock to Iker's mind. He hadn't even been thinking about Cesc; which, now that he did think about it, he had forgotten to ask Cesc out on a date. He forgets things quickly, if you haven't noticed.

“What about Cesc?” retorts Iker, as he absentmindedly sucked on the peppermint stick that Sergio had given him.

“Well, you care about him don't --” Sergio had turned to Iker, and saw the way he was been sucking the peppermint, bobbing it in and out of his mouth as if it didn't phase him not one bit. His tongue swirled around the tip of the candy, and yeah, _nope_ , Sergio had to look away before this got any more uncomfortable for him.

The Sevillian's cheeks heated, and his face was about as red as the ribbon like striped that wrapped around the candy stick.

“You okay, Sese?”

“Just fine,” He cleared his throat, “I just --”

The sudden _snap_ of the peppermint cane shocked Sergio a little, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So, you were saying?” said Iker, after a moments worth of silence.

“What _was_ I saying?”

“Something about Cesc.” Iker reminded him, kissing his best friend on the cheek during a stoplight in means to calm him down.

It didn't calm him down. It made it worse, in fact. Iker was so naïve, it hurt sometimes.

“Oh yeah.. Don't you care about Cesc?”

“I mean, yeah, but he's just a guy I like. We haven't actually done anything yet, you know?”

“Do you -- do you think you will?”

“I hope, I guess. He's cute.”

 _Of course_ , thought Sergio, _what would else should I have expected_?

“Oh.. Okay..” Sergio pauses, a question popping up in his mind; it was a gamble, a question such as this.

Would he take the risk?

If anyone knew Sergio Ramos -- like, _really_ knew Sergio Ramos -- they'd know that the answer is yes.

“What do you think about dating your best friend?”

“What?!” the question caught Iker so off guard; his best friend kept asking all these irrelevant questions, and it was honestly confusing him. But the question made this odd feeling of curiosity -- and was that, hope? -- surge up in the Spaniard, “Why? Do you.. Do you want to date me?”

Yes.

“No! Of course not,” says Sergio, shaking his head in such a vigorous manner that if Iker were actually looking at him, he'd get suspicious, “I just.. I heard that Pique and Fabregas were dating a while back, and I just wanted your take on it, capi.”

“Really?”

No.

“Yeah.. I heard some of the lower class men saying stuff like that.”

Smooth, Sergio, you're such a good liar.

“Oh,” Iker seemed a little disappointed, “Well.. If the time is right, and they had feelings for each other, why not? They should act on it. They say that your best friends make the best companions, if you can manage to stay together.” Iker elbowed Sese, “We'd make a good pair.”

Sergio gulped audibly, “You think so?” And Sergio's eyes were glittering, and his heart was beating almost erratically.

“Yeah,” smiles Iker, pausing for a moment, “If you weren't with Fernando, and I didn't want Cesc do badly.”

And in that moment, Sergio almost died inside; but he didn't let Iker know that. 

* * *

“Honestly,” says Cristiano, clutching his stomach as he laughed at Lio's words, “You've never had a chocolate turrón?”

Lio pouts at Cristiano, “No, stop laughing at me!” But, Cris' laugh is contagious, Lionel notes, and then suddenly both the Argentine and Portuguese are laughing together.

And to all the others around them, it's an unusual sight, seeing as Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi were usually exclusive to their groups of friends. Not to mention they just didn't talk much, their personalities clashed; Lio's humble, shy, and kind personality just didn't go hand in hand with Cristiano's regal, outgoing, and confident feel.

But, here they were, sitting together for the whole four hour trip from the school to Madrid. And not even just sitting together, but instead laughing, joking and swapping stories in rapid Spanish with different accents laced into their words.

“Are they.. Getting along?” Luis Enrique whispers incredulously to fellow co-coach Carlo Ancelotti, both of their eyes wide as they observed Lionel and Cristiano from a distance.

“It seems so.” replies Carlo, as he scribbled some notes while watching the two star players converse.

“Carlo, are you actually taking notes on this?” Luis asks with raised eyebrows.

“Why not? I might need this in the future! Two players who despised each other now suddenly are best buddies? Something is happening there, Enrique.”

“Something good. This is good for our team. Third and fourth captains should get along.”

The reaction wasn't so good among Gerard Piqué and Cesc Fabregas, however -- more Gerard, but Cesc was feeling a twinge of jealousy. It was true, that Lio had been exclusively theirs, and vice versa. They stayed together, even when Cesc left for his short stint in England, and it was just Geri and Lio.

Everyone knew they were the trio -- similar how to nobody tried to interfere with the unholy trinity of Cris, Sergio, and Iker -- and nobody really tried to mess with their friendship -- unless you count Neymar, but that's Neymar for you.

And Geri was trying to not be jealous, and certainly wasn't aiming to be possessive. But the two had been there for each other for years at a time now, and seeing Lio hang out with another person -- Cristiano Ronaldo, of all people, damn it! -- was just a bit odd.

Geri sighed, leaning his head against Cesc's shoulder instinctively, “How's everything going with your relationship?”

“As if you actually care.” says Gerard then, the words coming out harsher than he had initially intended.

“I do, believe or not,” Cesc rolls his eyes, “Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care. I'm not a jealous ex.”

“Well, in that case.. Everything is absolutely amazing. Shaki is just.. She's great. She's nice and funny, and she's the most beautiful girl, inside and out.” Geri was starting to sound like a sap, but he couldn't help it, he really did like the girl, “And God, you haven't seen the way she moves her hips. She's perfect.”

And Cesc is truly happy for Gerard, he really is; they were never a good couple, Gerard and Cesc were too alike to be compatible in a relationship sort of way. It crashed and burned, and they broke up -- but no hard feelings were there, no, because they just loved each other so much to just abandon each other.

But, they discovered that they were better off loving each other platonically; and neither of them minded that.

“You have to introduce me to her, Geri. Promise.”

“Ay dios, I swear! We can go out for lunch or something. She's dying to meet you and Lio!”

“Lio.. About that,” Cesc scratches the back of his neck, “When can we tell him that we uh.. You know, dated?”

“Soon, I just don't know when --”

And then the bus lurched to a sudden stop, and the bus fell quiet.

“We're here!” screeches Neymar from the back of the bus, disregarding the fact that everyone was supposed to stay quiet. It was known that when the bus stopped, one of the two coaches re-read the list of starting players; so when the bus stopped, everyone was -- supposed -- to shut up.

Except Neymar.

Then again, when did Neymar ever listen? He marched to the beat of his own drum.

“Hello, everyone,” says Carlo Ancelotti stiffly, “So, uh, here's the starting lineup once again; we have Casillas in goal, Pique and Sergio as --”

And everyone listened quietly as the list went on and on. Cesc wouldn't be playing today, Iker was in goal, Sergio was playing his usual defender role, and Lio and Cris were playing on opposite sides of the pitch.

It'd be a good game, and everyone knew it.

“Ready, Cris?”

Cristiano grinned at Lionel, who stood up, and started to file out with the rest of the students -- Cris followed. “You know it, Lio.”

Once the rest of the squad was out of the bus and was out onto the opponent school's turf, Luis Enrique ordered the team to do 10 laps around the pitch.

“So, Cris, how are we getting to the festival?”

Lio and Cris ran beside each other; and once again, it was an unusual sight.

“Well, we're not too far from the city, so I hope you don't mind walking? It'll only take like, 10 minutes at most? The festival in the heart of Madrid.”

Lio considered what Cris was saying; he didn't mind walking, but he worried that after the game he may be tired. But, he didn't tell Cris that, of course.

“Okay.”

For the other 7 laps they stayed quiet, only glancing at each other at only a moments worth of time.

When everyone finished, the team stood in a circle in the middle of the pitch -- Iker and Sergio had arrived at that moment -- and they did a simple team warmup.

“I hope you're all ready for our first game?” asks Luis Enrique, chewing his infamous bubblegum.

A collective 'yes' passed around the squad, everyone agreeing about the fact that they were most definitely ready for this game.

“Good. I hope you all are. Now, I want you all to be aware of your teammate around you, and that this is a team game, so pass the ball, alright?” It was cheap advice on Luis' part, but there wasn't much to say. They'd gone over everything either before they'd gotten on the bus, or during the bus ride. “Now, let's go kick some Atleti ass.”

And as Atleti walked onto the pitch, the starting 11 took their places, and the rest of the squad walked to the benches.

They were ready for this.

* * *

When the 88th minute had crept up onto the pitch, the score was tied 2-2. 

The possession was in favor of the away team, and the ball rested contently at the feet of Brazilian winger Neymar Jr. He was dribbling down the pitch, easily making it to the home team's side. As a defender suddenly blocked his path, Neymar --who desperately wanting to give his team the lead, and was not ready to give up, even during the 89th minute -- blindly passed the ball to his left. 

The ball was picked up by Portuguese forward, Cristiano Ronaldo, who was right outside the box. He scanned his two options, or rather, his best two options; Messi, who was slightly to the right of the goal, and Neymar who was by the left side. 

Cris passed the ball to Neymar, who kicked it towards Lionel, who knew exactly what to do. He turned at sixpence, and fired toward goal; everyone watched in pure awe as the ball flew into the top corner of the net, tucking into the back of the net beautifully. 

“Que golazo!” hollers Neymar, as he runs to Lio, the two hugging it out -- or more like, Lio hugging Neymar, Neymar squeezing Lio. 

“Thank you for the assist, Ney, you are amazing!” 

Neymar bows his head onto Lio's shoulder, “Not as amazing as you, Lio.” 

“Not yet.” grins Lionel, as he breaks the hug, giving the Brazilian a -- friendly kiss, of course, Lio was a confidant and mentor to Neymar -- a big kiss on the cheek, “Gracias por todo.”

And then as they broke apart, they returned to their positions, and played the last minutes of the game. Atleti High took a cheap shot at goal -- taken by the French born, Antoine Griezmann -- but Iker pawed the ball away fiercely. 

When the last whistle blew, Lio sighed a sigh of relief. They won their first game of the season. It was a good start, and yes, maybe next time they could work on getting the lead quicker and more efficiently. But whichever way you looked at it, they won. 

The squad walked off the pitch with gleeful expressions, and Neymar walked beside Lio, continuing to praise the Argentine on his performance -- and yeah, maybe Lio liked the praise a little bit. 

“Hey, Lio?” 

“Yeah, Ney?” 

“Do you think.. Do you think I could make it big time? Like.. Maybe play for a club? Or do you think I'm wasting my time?” 

“Of course you can. You're incredible, Ney. Honestly, you're going to make it without a doubt, I feel it,” Lio paused, “But, why are you asking me of all people?” 

“Well.. I look up to you. You're the best player I know. And if you think I can make it, I think I can too.” 

Lio ruffled Neymar's hair, giving the Brazilian a hug, “How about you and I start to train together? Like, we can have breakfast or whatever and like, come practice on the pitch? If you want, I mean.” 

“I would love that!” And Neymar's eyes were shining so bright, “And I can still eat pizza with you and Geri?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“You're the best Lio, really, thank you!” Neymar said enthusiastically, leaving Lio after Luis Enrique called the Brazilian to have a little chat. 

That boy was going to get places; Lio knew it. 

Lionel walked to his bag that was placed on the sidelines, soon being joined by -- who else? -- Cristiano Ronaldo. Cris' jersey was drenched in swear, and the hair gel that he had put in his hair before the game was matted now, and he looked like an all around mess; but a hot one, Lio admitted to himself. 

The Portuguese held a water bottle in hand, and he sipped from it every few seconds. He stared intently at Lio, not saying anything, just watching. “Good game.” He said finally. 

“Thanks, Cris. You too, actually. Your assist with Neymar's first goal was spectacular.” 

“I know, I know,” grins Cristiano, “Speaking of Neymar, are you two friends or anything?” 

“Yeah. I kind of took him under my wing when he transferred here. He was all alone and still trying to learn Spanish, so, of course I helped him. We eat pizza together every Friday, and we're going to start training together.” 

“I see.” Cristiano sounded like he had been scrutinizing every word that slipped from Lio's mouth, but if he did, he wasn't saying anything. “Anyway, c'mon, you need to get changed.” 

“Into? All I brought was an extra pair of shorts and a shirt?” 

“I knew you would do that, so I packed you some clothes.” 

“But your clothes don't fit me?”

“Some of your clothes, Lio!” 

Lionel caught on, but was slightly irritated, “You went through my stuff without asking?" 

“Yes, but with good intentions,” Cris rolled his eyes, zippering open his training bag, and throwing Lio a plain white supermarket bag, “Plus, it's not like you had a secret porn stash or whatever, calm down.” He paused, “Unless you have it somewhere I didn't look?” 

“I do not have a secret porn stash!” Lio yelled defensively, “I'm just going to go get dressed.” 

Lionel took his bag, and headed toward the portable bathrooms to the side of the field, opening each door and entering the cleanest one. He felt icky, so the Argentine changed out of his clothes in an instant, and practically running out of the bathroom once he was done. 

He went back to where Cristiano was standing, already dressed. 

“Where'd you get dressed?” 

“I went behind the buses,” Cris rolls his eyes, handing Lionel his training bag, “Come on, Lio! Let's go to this festival!” 

The rest of the team had loaded onto the bus, apart from Iker and Sergio, who had their own car. Lio instinctively inched towards the bus, but then remembered that he wouldn't be riding with the team. He kind of wished he could go back to the school, and then go eat with Geri and Cesc. But, Lio made a promise, and he was keeping it.

“Do they know that we're going into Madrid?” 

“Yeah, I told Mourinho that I needed to go into Madrid with Iker and Sergio because they invited me, and I wanted to bring you,” Cristiano grinned, “And he loves me, so he let us go.” 

“Of course.” laughs Lio, swinging his training bag onto his shoulder, “Well.. Let's go, then?” 

“Let's do this.” 

And then they started to walk toward the town. 

It was tiring, and the walk itself was very quiet, but as Cristiano had told Lio earlier, it only took about 10 minutes to get into the heart of Madrid. The festival itself wasn't hard to find, considering that posters were hung up around the streets, and that many people who passed by were chatting about it. 

They followed the cluster of sightseers into the designated streets where the festival was able to function. Black and red balloons were tied to the streetlight poles, and beautiful red ribbon swirled around the poles. Vendors were set up down the street, some vendors selling delectable treats to eat, but some vendors opted to sell traditional Madrid souvenirs. The air smelled of sweet hot chocolate and spicy cinnamon. Flamenco music blasted from speakers that were tucked in between the vendor set ups, and some girls were dancing simple flamenco steps in free space. 

Lio began to bounce on his heels because honestly, he couldn't even recall the last time he was this excited. 

“Well, Lionel,” says Cristiano with a mischievous grin, breaking the silence, “Are you ready to have some fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are definitely appreciated! :)


	6. ¡Viva La Fiesta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, we have our hot chocolate,” Lio stirs the cocoa with the stirrer he had been given along with his cup, “Now what?”
> 
> Cristiano's left arm coils around Lio's shoulders, and the Portuguese held the Argentine close, practically pushing him into the left side of Cris' own body, “Now, my dear, dear Lio, we explore. And you and me? We're going to have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hola, my loves! This update came faster than usual, you're welcome! Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I'm working on another fan fic that I want to try and post soon, but for now, my attention is on this lovely fic, and my lovelier readers. Duh. Expect cuteness with Lio and Cris, and Sergio being.. Well, Sergio. Also, keep in mind that the Madrid Flamenco festival is a real festival! It's every November in Madrid :D Now, I've never been to Spain ((proud half-Spaniard aye)) so I don't know if the festival is as big as I'm imagining this, so, I'm sorry if my writing doesn't serve it justice. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this was especially fun chapter to write.

“Okay, so what do we do first?” Lio asks in an excited manner, as the Argentine's eyes swept across the street long festival, absorbing all the vibrant colors that practically leaped out at him. Madrid was a beautiful place, and this was certainly a beautiful festival.

Cristiano advances forward slightly, and after a moment or two of blankly staring ahead, Lio followed, “From what Iker and Sergio have told me from years before, the food is pretty kick ass. They told me that the hot chocolate is amazing.”

“So, how about we go get some hot chocolate?” Lio suggests with the faintest hint of a grin, and Cristiano doesn't even have the audacity to even give Lionel an actual reply.

Instead, the Portuguese grabs the hand of the Argentine, and pulls him through the sea of bodies; because God knows that if Lio tried to do that himself, he'd stumble over feet, accidentally hit people in the face, and he himself would get knocked over a few times.

Lionel was so caught up in the task of not getting into a collision with anyone, he didn't get to acknowledge the fact that Cristiano Ronaldo was holding his hand. Not in the traditional 'I want to hold your hand way' but more of the 'Holding your hand is a necessity because if I don't, you'll probably get knocked over' sort of way.

Cristiano's hand was uncomfortably cold, in comparison to Lio's moderately warm hand -- now, a few months ago, Lio's response to that would've been 'it's cold because he's cold blooded' but he couldn't bring himself to say that now.

“Your hand is cold.” Lio commented irrelevantly, as the pair halted to a sudden stop in front of a small vendor stand. The line was fairly lengthy if you took the number of people into consideration, and the two probably wouldn't get served for a few minutes or so.

“Oh. Sorry,” Cristiano dropped Lio's hand, offering the Argentine a sheepish shrug, and stuffing his hands into his pockets, “They're uh -- yeah. My hands are usually cold.”

Lionel's smile curves down slightly, as he considers the words that had so randomly passed his lips -- when he said that Cristiano's hand was cold, that didn't mean for the Portuguese to drop his hand.

But, of course, Lio couldn't just outright ask to hold Cristiano's hand -- that'd be outrageous, right? Out of Lio's character?

“No, it's uh, fine, no te preocupes, Cris,” Lio assured, quickly changing the topic for it got awkward for one of them -- or both of them, rather. “So, how are we going to figure out when Sergio and Iker are going to be here?”

“Lio, oh Lio. Have you forgotten that we're working with Sergio on this? He's going to text me when they get here, and we'll follow them.” Cristiano paused, ushering Lio further up the line, the Portuguese's hand on the small of the Argentine's back, “I guess we know which one of us is the brains in this super spy mission, eh, Lio?”

“Hey!” the Argentine mocks offense, swatting Cristiano's shoulder lightly, “Not true! You're totally the brawn out of us two, and I'm the brain! Por favor, Cristiano, get with the program.”

“Whatever, short fry — one moment, yeah? I think Sergio texted me,” Cristiano pulls his phone out from his back pocket, and Lio watches as the pale screen light illuminates Cris' face, “They're here. Sergio says that he'll try and get Iker distracted for a few moments so he could come talk to us.”

“He's pulling out all the stops here, isn't he?”

As they make their way to the front of the line, Cristiano grins and ruffles Lio's hair affectionately, “Please,” scoffs the Portuguese, “If you think this is crazy, you're mistaken. This is level 1 crazy for Sergio. He always has a master plan. Remember that.”

“Okay... I have no idea how that would ever help me, but I'll keep it in mind.” says Lionel, but it seemed that Cristiano didn't exactly hear the Argentine. It was probably due to the fact that at the same time Lio spoke, the vendor practically shouted out a disregarding 'next', signaling for the next customer to step up.

The vendor's accent was deeply laced with the dialect that was native to one of the islands of Spain — Tenerife, Lio guessed. “¿Qué quieres?”

“Dos tazas de chocolate caliente, por favor.” Cristiano spoke clearly, as per usual, but there was a certain politeness in his tone. Unlike the casual tone that usually accompanied the words that passed his lips.

Was it because he was talking to an elder? Probably. Could it have also been that the scale of the world had recently been tipped, and Cristiano's demeanor switched from sarcastic and charming, to polite and kind?

Who knows.

The vendor croaked out how much the hot chocolate would be in total and Lio instinctively reached for his wallet. However, Cristiano slapped his hand away, narrowing his eyes at the Argentine, “Put your wallet away, Lionel,” And Lio cringed, because it was one of the first times Cris had called him Lionel, and not Lio, “I'm paying.”

And Cristiano flashed his million dollar smile at the vendor, and handed him the money. Lio, instead of standing there awkwardly, took the two cups of chocolate, and held them. He had to be helpful somewhere, right?

“Gracias,” says Cristiano, as he slips his wallet back into his pocket, and guides Lio away from the stand. He takes his cup from Lio's hand, “Thanks.”

“So, we have our hot chocolate,” Lio stirs the cocoa with the stirrer he had been given along with his cup, “Now what?”

Cristiano's left arm coils around Lio's shoulders, and the Portuguese held the Argentine close, practically pushing him into the left side of Cris' own body, “Now, my dear, dear Lio, we explore. And you and me? We're going to have some fun.”

* * *

“Iker, this festival gets more beautiful each year, I swear!” exclaims Sergio, as he takes in the beautiful sights of the festival. Iker didn't respond to Sergio, but rather, he stared at the Spaniard, fascinated by his cheerfulness.

Sergio radiated this playful exuberance, and it honestly made Iker want to smile uncontrollably. Sergio always looked at life that way, Iker realized.

He took in breathtaking sights and lived on the edge because he never knew when life would be taken away from him — and if it was taken away from him tomorrow, at least he could have the assurance that he lived a damn good life.

“Doesn't it?” Iker agreed, as he realizes then how beautiful this festival was. The streets were adorned with these beautiful red and black silk ribbons – cintas, Iker called them – and the whole festival was just bursting with color and flavor! It was lucid, almost as if something as vivid and beautiful and this could never truly be real. “What do you want to do first, nene? You get to choose.”

“Well, after that game we played, I'm starving. So, we should get something to eat.” and both Sergio and Iker's mouths watered at the tantalizing thought of food.

And hell, you couldn't blame them — they hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime around midday, and now it was almost night!

¡Ay dios mío!

“Okay, so food? Got it. Then what do you want to do?”

“Dance. And you, Iker Casillas Fernández, are going to dance with me.” And Sergio was grinning almost mischievously, and honestly, Iker should've expected that he would've been forced to dance.

Nevertheless, Iker groaned, “Sese, but you know I hate dancing.”

“Oh, capitán, you hate dancing, but you don't hate it when you're dancing with me,“ Sergio pointed out, poking Iker's cheek adoringly, “Plus, you're Spaniard, if you've forgotten? Where's your rhythm, capi? Don't act like you haven't danced with me in our dorm.”

“But that's different..” pouts Iker, jutting his lip out in the most adorable and convincing of ways.

“It is not!” Sergio protests, this wide grin spreading across his lips as he spoke. He decides to get a little bit daring by grabbing Iker's hips, and pulling the goalie closer to his own body, “And, if it makes you feel any better, pretend that I'm the only person you see.”

And then Sergio ran, hoping to outrun the shower of lectures he'd be getting from Iker; more specifically the 'you have a boyfriend' or the 'we're best friends, don't touch me like that' speech. Sergio couldn't even settle on which one was worse.

He didn't exactly know where he was running, if he was being honest -- at least, he didn't until he bumped into the only two people other than Iker that Sergio knew at this festival.

“Sergio!” Lionel smiles warmly, and Sergio has the energy to smile back, and so he does.

Sergio wasn't exactly the closest of friends with Lionel -- however, they were getting acquainted better -- but Lio just had this honest to goodness personality, and being around him was like being in the presence of a shining star, who didn't know how brightly he shone.

“Hi, Lio,” greets Sergio, then he nods his head towards Cris, grinning like a Cheshire cat, “How are you enjoying the festival? How's your date?”

And, as expected, Lionel's face flushes at the mention of a date, because no, this is certainly not a date. His cheeks tint a light red, and he shakes his head at Sergio's question, “Not a date, nope.”

Sergio's eyes narrowed down on Cristiano's arm, that was wrapped around Lio's shoulders. The Argentine's body was practically pressing into Cris' side, and in Sergio's defense, they were dressed like they were out on the town for a date, “Really? Cris' arms say otherwise,” the Spaniard quips, “What, is Cristiano not your type? I mean, he's like everybody's type. He's gorgeous. If Iker wasn't my type, he'd be my type.”

And until thus far, Cristiano wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, because yeah, these were typical Sergio-type quips, aimed to make whoever Cris was with feel uncomfortable.

But, as Sergio asked the question, Cristiano's head turns toward Lio, wanting to hear his answer.

“I... Well, I don't know,” Lio is drowning in this conversation, no lifeboat in sight, “I don't have a t-type..”

“But, if you had a type, would you date Cris?”

“I...”

And at this point, Cristiano senses Lio's discomfort with the questions, and the Portuguese clears his throat, narrowing his eyes at Sergio in annoyance, “That's enough, Sergio.”

Sergio raised his hands in defense, chuckling, “No harm done, right Lio? Just some simple questions.”

“Whatever,” scoffs Cristiano, rolling his eyes, because yes, Sergio could be an irritant at times. The Portuguese took possession of the conversation, “How's everything going with you and Iker?”

“Well, I kind of made a suggestive remark?”

“Sese..” sighs Cristiano.

“So, we were talking about dancing, right? And he was all like 'I don't want to dance' and so I was like 'well, we dance together in our dorm all the time' and he said —”

“You guys dance together? Cute.”

“I -- what? Shut up, Cris. Don't tell Iker I told you that. Anyway, he was like 'that isn't the same'. And so I leaned in, and like, pulled his body really close to mine and said 'well, pretend I'm the only person you see'.”

“Sergio!”

“I'm sorry! I had to, that was a once in a lifetime come back!”

“What did Iker say?”

“I don't know! I ran after I said it.”

“You're incredible.”

“I'm sorry,” Sergio practically whined his apology, stomping his feet similar to the way a child would react after getting punished, “But, he's probably getting our food right now, then we'll walk and talk, then dance. So, you guys, walk behind us, okay?”

“Whatever, just.. Go find Iker, okay?” Cristiano told Sergio, practically dismissing him with his words.

The lone Spaniard waved a goodbye to both Lio and Cris before vanishing into the crowd. Lionel let out his breath, breath that he had unintentionally been holding.

Cristiano's head turned to the right slightly, looking at Lio, who looked awkward and a tiny but confused. He sighed a little, “Hey.. About what Sergio said..”

“It's nothing.. Don't worry.” Lionel smiled, but it didn't seem genuine -- which actually genuinely worried Cristiano.

Since when did he start caring about Lio?

“No, no, it's obviously not..” Cristiano stopped walking, placing both of his hands on Lionel's shoulder, “Do you not.. Do you really not find me attractive? I mean like, most people find me attractive and --”

“You thought that wouldn't exclude me?”

“Well.. Honestly? Kind of.”

“And you want the truth, Cris?”

“I.. Um -- yeah, I think so.”

“Listen, Cris, I'm not --” Lionel paused, as if he was trying to think of what to say; from the bystander's point of view, it looked like Lionel was fighting an internal battle within himself. He sighed, “I want --”

And some feeling rose up in Cristiano's stomach, maybe it was the pure want of a satisfying answer, or maybe it was just instinct; he'd never know for sure.

Cristiano's hands moved from Lio's shoulders to his waist, drawing the Argentine closer. And with that, Cristiano duly noted how well Lio's small frame fitted against Cristiano's body.

“Let's make this easier, okay Lio?”

Lionel's wide, bright eyes were angled up as he stared at Cristiano. The small Argentine felt practically helpless in Cristiano's hold, but in the best way possible. He nodded at the Portuguese, and Cris grinned.

“If I said I was going to kiss you right now, would you let me?” Cristiano's voice rasped, and the words felt odd on his tongue -- what was especially weird was who the question was directed at.

Lio was so stunned by Cris' actions, he didn't even speak; instead, he opted for a silent response, shaking his head 'yes'. And Cristiano grinned, and Lio's legs practically felt like jelly as he watched the Portuguese inch closer, one hand cupping the Argentine's face.

Lionel's eyes shut as Cristiano's lips pressed up against Lio's. Their lips molded together perfectly, and Lio couldn't help but realize the fact that Cristiano smelled like expensive cologne and strawberries.

Lio decided that he should probably do something with his hands, that were awkwardly stationed by his side at the moment. He ran his hands through Cristiano's hair, and the Portuguese let out a soft whine.

Cris' lips detached from Lio's, and trailed to the base of the Argentine's throat, where he placed a small kiss. “Why'd you touch my hair?” Cristiano laughed, and Lio bowed his head sheepishly, his cheeks tinting a light red.

“Sorry, I just.. I didn't know what to do what my hands and -- yeah. Sorry.” Lio coughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Cristiano didn't even reply, instead opting to stare at Lio with one of those condescending stares that Lio hated.

Lio wasn't sure if he did -- or rather, _said_ \-- something wrong, and that was why he wasn't getting a proper answer from the Portuguese.

Oh -- was he a bad kisser?

Ay dios mío, that was probably it. How embarrassing.

“Did I.. Did I do something wrong? Are you, um.. Upset?”

And Cris' façade shattered, and his lips curled into a grin -- the ever present Cristiano Ronaldo grin. And that was when he knew that he actually did nothing wrong.

“No, Lio, you were fine. More than fine, actually.”

“Okay.. So.. What are we now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You just kissed me, Cris. I mean -- are we still roommates, or..?”

“Well.. We're whatever you want us to be.”

And Lio's mood shifted like the way Sergio Ramos' fashion choices did, and suddenly, his head was practically pounding. Lio was never put in situations such as these; Lionel was never the friend who had to deal with a hundred admirers, or had all these crushes at their beck and call, and hell, he'd never been on a proper date!

He didn't know how to properly respond to situations like these.

Does he turn Cristiano down? Does he tell Cris that he wants to be more than roommates -- whatever that is?

These are times where Lio wishes he could freeze everything, and go and talk to Geri, or even Cesc. What to do, what to do..

“Can I.. Um.. Get back to you on that?”

Cristiano seemed truly stunned at that, and Lio didn't blame him. He figured that the Portuguese wasn't used to rejection; even though this wasn't rejection technically. Technically.

Cris nodded his head,“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, Lio.. Let's uh.. Go see if we can find Iker and Sergio, okay?”

Cristiano didn't even wait for Lio's answer, he just took off; Lio assumed that Cristiano was smart enough to know that Lionel would follow Cris either way.

He walked at a safe distance behind Cris, head bowed low as he watched the steps of the Portuguese.

“Cristiano?”

“Yeah?”

“You're not mad at me, right?”

And Cristiano glanced back with the faintest hint of a smile, “How could I ever be mad at you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Cristiano/Lio are making more progress than Iker/Sergio are. Don't worry, though, my fellow Seriker shippers, there will be progress of some sort in the next upcoming chapters. Some sort. You think Iker forgot about Cesc? Get ready for some serious internal battles for Iker after he realizes a few things involving a certain Spaniard ;)


	7. Later, Always Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iker, I love this song! Dance with me? Please?” 
> 
> “Sese.. I.. I don't know.” 
> 
> A hesitant answer like that of Iker's usually would've made Sergio back down a little. He would usually be afraid to make Iker think badly of him if the Sevillian pressed an issue on the Madrileño. 
> 
> But not today, Sergio thought. This might be the last time that Sergio would get to be here with Iker, and he wouldn't waste it by being afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess, but I got really bad writing block. I know what's gonna happen after this, I just needed to get over this hump. I have some drama in store, and I know this chapter isn't the best, but bear with me! It'll get better. And I'll be updating weekly. Once or twice every week. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, I'm sorry about my failed Seriker seduction scene. Oops. That was the cause of my writing block. I have better scenes like that in store, haha. Enjoy!

“Sergio! There you are! I've been looking for you.” Iker pants, as the goalkeeper rushes towards Sergio. In one hand, Iker held a decorative red paper plate that was covered with a napkin, and in the other, he held a tall plastic cup with two straws inserted into the lid. 

And Sergio smiles at the domesticity of the situation; Iker, looking as radiant as the sun above, holding food and rushing towards Sergio. 

Two of Sergio's greatest loves; food, and Iker. Maybe he loved one more than the other, but he would never say which. 

“Sorry, Iker! I just, uh.. Got a little lost.” 

Lie? 

Lie. 

“How'd you get lost? You know this place like --” 

“-- Oh, wow! Do you need some help carrying that food? I think you do. Let me help.” 

Sergio 'the master of averting topics' Ramos. 

Iker looks down at the plate and cup in his hands, as if questioning if he was willing to give up his independent ways for Sergio to help him. 

Iker then nods a little as he glances back up at Sergio. He hands off the plate to Sergio, who gladly takes it. 

Sergio doesn't hesitate to lift up the napkin to see what delicacy was underneath. 

“I bought you some French fries..” blushed Iker, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with his free hand, “I know you really like them, and you said you were hungry.. And the cup has lemonade, for us to share.” 

Sergio laughed, picking at a French fry from the plate, “No, they're great.. Thanks, old man.” 

“Old man?” Iker narrowed his eyes, pushing the young Sevillian playfully, “Who's calling me an old man? You mean the little baby?” 

“Hey! You're only grade above me!” 

“That's the point, Sese,” grinned Iker, stealing a fry from his friend's plate, popping it into his mouth, “These are delicious.” 

“I never said you could have one.” 

“Oh, but I bought them!” 

“Whatever, Iker, but -- oh!” Sergio quickly placed the French fries on the nearest table, instead grabbing Iker's hand, “Iker, I love this song! Dance with me? Please?” 

“Sese.. I.. I don't know.” 

A hesitant answer like that of Iker's usually would've made Sergio back down a little. He would usually be afraid to make Iker think badly of him if the Sevillian pressed an issue on the Madrileño. 

But not today, Sergio thought. This might be the last time that Sergio would get to be here with Iker, and he wouldn't waste it by being afraid. 

“Iker Casillas, as long as you are able to move your legs right now, you're dancing with me. Now, c'mon, grandpa.” 

And Sergio took Iker's hand, and thrust both of them into the crowd. There were spaces to dance, right next to the loud speakers where the high tempo music pumped loudly. Couples and individuals alike danced, making up one crowd. 

“Sergio, I don't really know how to dance..” mumbled Iker awkwardly, watching as Sergio stepped a step closer to Iker. 

“I'll teach you.” whispered Sergio. 

The close proximity of their bodies made Sergio shiver, and he really tried to ignore the fire burning in his stomach, but he really couldn't. Sergio moved his body to the music, eyes shutting as he placed both hands on Iker's hips, “Just.. Feel the music, okay?” 

“Mhm..” Iker swayed his body with Sergio's, the two moving in sync. Iker leaned in to Sergio, and Sergio shuddered as Iker's face was inches away from his own. Sergio bit down on his lip, staring up at Iker's face, that was practically golden in the Spain sun. 

The beat of the music suddenly hit its climax, and as the tempo went faster and faster, so did the dancing of everyone around Sergio and Iker. But, as soon as it got faster, the sooner it ended.. 

“Now what?” whispered Iker, their bodies still aligned perfectly. 

Sergio just shrugged simply, taking his hands off Iker's hips, which took a lot of will power, “Iker.. Can I tell you something?” 

“Yeah..”

“I have feelings for --” 

“Hey, Sergio! Iker!” yelled a familiar voice, and with a groan, Sergio turned around, only to spot the new duo of Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi. 

“Leo, Cris.. What are you guys doing here?” Iker asked the two, flashing a charming grin at both of the boys. 

They were standing at an unusually close proximity, Iker noticed, but the Spaniard didn't mention that. 

“Well, we heard some of the people from Atleti mentioning it after the game, so we took a taxi here.. We've been eating and listening to some of the music. We were just about to grab a cab back to school.” said Cristiano, explaining his perfectly spun lie to Iker, his voice not even faltering slightly. 

“No! Don't do that, Sergio and I will drive you and Leo home,” Iker nudged Sergio's shoulders, “Won't we, Sese?”

Sergio sighed, “Yeah, no problem.” 

“Great! We'll meet you guys at the exit in five minutes then, okay?” Leo confirms, but him and Cris didn't exactly wait for an answer, they just took off, leaving Sergio and Iker alone. 

“Come on..” Sergio whispered, beginning to walk in the direction where Cris and Leo were walking. 

Iker grabbed Sergio's arm, “I don't.. I don't know what you were trying to tell me, but we'll talk later, okay? I promise.” 

Sergio mustered a smile, shaking free of Iker's loose grip, “Sure, Iker.. Sure.”


	8. Sun and Moon Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lionel Messi, proposing friendship to me? Hmm, this is unusual,” But, Cristiano's eyes are gleaming, and his smile is wide, “I've always been up for the unusual. Deal, little man.” 
> 
> But, it wouldn't always be this nice, and the two knew it; putting Lio and Cris together was like putting gasoline to a fire. They'd crash and burn, because Cristiano was the sun that glowed brightly and fiercely, and Lionel was the kind, mysterious moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quicker update than usual! I was asked for more Cristessi, and you have all been given your wish. Their relationship is going by quickly, and it'll progress in the next few chapters. PROGRESS! And, keep in mind, Cristessi's relationship going so fast is going to be a big evil part in my plan. Hehe. Anyway, Seriker, on the other hand, is going to take a while. But, have faith! I'm not sure how many chapters left I'll be having on this fic, but I'm hoping for 15, maybe 16. But, I'll be having a sequel, and cute one shots in between!!! NEVER FEAR. I GOT YOU GUYS COVERED. Anyway, hope you enjoy <3

The ride back to the school was eerily quiet, which was unusual, especially when you have two Spaniards in the car.

The dynamic duos sat together in the same pairs that walked around the festival. Cristiano sat next to Lio in the back, and Sergio sat next to Iker while the goalkeeper drove.

Cristiano felt odd, as he sat next to the Argentine, who was quiet -- well, at least quieter than usual. After the sort of rejection from Lio, Cris wasn't really sure how to feel, and he suddenly felt a little offended.

Everybody wanted him, most girls or boys would scatter at the chance to date him -- except Lio. And that's what baffled him.

“You okay, Cris?” Leo's voice snapped Cris right out of his thoughts, and the Portuguese looked at Lio -- truly looked at him. “Why are you staring at me..?”

“You interest me, Lio,” Cristiano replies, lowering his voice so Sergio -- or Iker, but Cristiano was more worried about Sergio -- wouldn't eavesdrop on the conversation, “You're not like the other ones.. You have heart, and it's just -- you're different and I like you.”

“You like me?” Lionel asks, even though he heard Cristiano say it, but he just wanted to hear it again and again. He was sure his cheeks were bright red at this point, but it didn't matter, actually.

“I thought we made that clear already, Lio? Do I have to remind you?” And Cris' tone was light and teasing, but his eyes looked slightly lustful. So, with wide eyes and rosy cheeks, Lio looked away, staring out at the window instead of at Cristiano, embarrassed.

The Portuguese made him feel things that he hadn't felt before, and it truly scared him. He'd never been in a relationship -- then again, they weren't dating, but that's what Cristiano had implied, right? -- and thinking about being in his first one with Cristiano Ronaldo of all people was terrifying.

Cristiano, the boy who used to hate every aspect of Lio -- Lio's mamá always told him that when you were at such a fine caliber of a being, as Lio is, there would be haters. But recently, the two roommates have been getting along, and it felt nice..

At least, Lio thought it was. But, by judging Cristiano's recent actions, Leo could assume that maybe the Portuguese too thought that they were in roommates paradise.

Ugh. He was so confused. Maybe he'd ask Geri, or Cesc, but more Geri. Lionel took out his phone from his bean pocket, and opened the message part of his iPhone. He sent a quick message to Geri.

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_Geri.. I know you're mad at me, but I need some help..._

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**Lio you know I can never stay mad at you. you're my beeeeest friend. mi mejor amigo. it's ride or die for us.**

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_How unfortunate for me then :(_

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**shut up lio :p and stop using big words like unfortunate. you're not texting Casillas, you're texting me.**

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_Thank you for telling me who I'm texting. Totally thought you were Casillas. Whoops :/_

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**Lionel Andres Messi take the sarcasm out of your text tone, and tell me what's wrong.**

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_Cristiano.. He kissed me._

After a minute or two passed, and there was no reply from Geri, the Argentine began to get anxious. Was Geri disappointed? Did Geri suddenly not want to talk to Lio? There's always the alternative options that maybe Gerard suddenly became occupied or something like that, but still. He should've had a reply by --

Lio's phone vibrated.

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**You're joking. Ay dios, stop with the late April Fool's jokes, Lio.**

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_I'm not joking. We kissed.._

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**Are you guys...**

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_Dating?? No. But I think that he sort of asked me._

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**STOP TELLING ME THIS**

_To/Va: Geri from Lio_

_I'm sorry :(_

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**NO TELL ME EVERYTHING. I DIDN'T FINISH. STOP TELLING ME OVER TEXT. WHEN YOU GET BACK, WE'RE TALKING.**

Lio laughed, silently thanking his lucky stars for a best friend as great as Geri. In the palm of his hand, his phone vibrated, one, maybe two times. He glanced over at the screen, reading Gerard's texts.

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**Cris and Lio sitting in a tree..**

**From/Desde: Geri to Lio**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G <3**

Lio rolls his eyes playfully, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

His head turns sideways, and he steals a glance of Cristiano. Ribbons of the sunset glided over Cris' skin, making the Portuguese's skin look almost golden.

“You're staring at me..” whispers Cristiano.

“Sorry..” Lio paused, leaning in toward Cris, “Can I... Can we hold hands?”

And from the side, Lio could see Cristiano's lips curl into a smile. The Portuguese looked over at Lio, silently taking the Argentine's left hand and interlacing it with his own.

This felt comfortable to Lio, sitting next to Cristiano like this. And to think, that only a month or two ago, they never talked, and in fact, they despised one another. Now, they're kissing and holding hands. It just goes to show Lio how crazy and unpredictable life really is.

“Why are you being so nice to me..?” Lio whispers, and he knows it's a valid question.

“Because.. I didn't want to be mean to you anymore.. You've been so nice to me and I -- I'm not always mean.. I need friends besides those two up there.”

“But, you have other friends, don't you?”

“No, no, Lio. I have admirers, not friends.” Cristiano mustered a smile, indicating that he was obviously joking, “I have Fabio, but I don't see him much anymore.. Kaka left already. Marcelo I see often enough, but we're in different classes, and we're only together at lunch and practice.”

And it sounded sad, it really did. Especially to Lio, who had a whole bunch of friends -- Gerard, Cesc, Neymar, Kun, Luis, Dani, and now, Sergio, Iker, and Cristiano -- friends that he would be eternally grateful for.

In that instant, Lio wanted to become close to Cristiano. He didn't want to be enemies, who competed with each other on the pitch, instead of working together. He didn't want to be roommates who didn't get along, but he also didn't want to be roommates who got along every once and a while. He wanted to be friends, Lio wanted to really understand Cristiano, and to understand what made the Portuguese who he is.

“Well.. Think of me now as your friend. Your very small, and very cool, foreign friend.” Lio smiles, squeezing Cristiano's hand to show that he was really serious about this.

“Lionel Messi, proposing friendship to me? Hmm, this is unusual,” But, Cristiano's eyes are gleaming, and his smile is wide, “I've always been up for the unusual. Deal, little man.”

But, it wouldn't always be this nice, and the two knew it; putting Lio and Cris together was like putting gasoline to a fire. They'd crash and burn, because Cristiano was the sun that glowed brightly and fiercely, and Lionel was the kind, mysterious moon.

Lionel didn't care.

* * *

The four soccer players arrived back at the school at around 12. The bright sky and the puffed up clouds were swapped out for the dark blue skies with small stars twinkling like diamonds.

Iker pulled into his parking space -- he's a senior, he gets his own spot -- humming to himself quietly. Sese had fallen asleep about an hour ago, Cristiano and Lio --

Wait.

Iker hasn't checked up on those two. He cranes his head to the right slightly, seeing the faint figures of two sleeping men, the one on the right leaning on the shoulder of the man on the left. Their hands were intertwined, and Iker lifted his eyebrows in surprise; Cris and Lio?

Huh.

He never would've guessed.

Iker returns his attention to Sergio, who was sleeping beside him peacefully. He looked almost angelic in this sleeping state he was in. He didn't want to wake him up, but he knew that he had to.

“Sergio.. Sese..” He softly shook Sergio's shoulders, whispering softly in his ear. Iker was so close to Sergio right now, he practically smelled Sergio's sweet scent of honey and lemon.

Sergio's eyes opened quickly, and Iker found himself staring into Sergio's eyes -- “Hi.”

“Hola, nene.”

“Are we at school?”

Iker laughs, “That's the only reason the car would be stopped, nene.”

“Oh. I'm tired..”

“C'mon, let's go back to our room.”

And Sergio nods, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He turns his head towards the backseat, smirking at the sight of Cris and Lio all cozy in the back.

“Look at them.”

Iker looks at Cris and Lio once again, “I know.. I think they'd be cute.”

“Right? I need to have a little chat with Cristiano. He needs to hop on it as soon as possible.”

“Hop on what?” Iker asked, confused.

“Lio's --” Sergio doesn't finish his sentence, because he didn't want to explain what he meant to Iker -- it'd be awkward. At least, for Sergio, anyway. Instead, he wakes up Cristiano, “Cris. Wake up. Wake up!”

Cristiano's eyes open, and he sits up. As he sits up, Lionel does as well, groaning at how sudden he was awoken from his little nap.

“Nice way to wake us up.” Cristiano compliments sarcastically, shooting a look of annoyance to Sergio.

“Sorry your highness, I didn't mean to mess with your beauty sleep.” Sergio grins, as he steps out of Iker's car -- the other three followed suit.

Iker was as awake as all of them, since he was the one actually driving. Cristiano was peeved, Lio was just sleepy, and Sergio was just -- well, Sergio.

They all walked into the building together, until they were led to the two hallways; one lead to dorms A-G, and the others led to dorms H-P. Iker and Sergio were in dorm B, but Cristiano and Lio were in dorm L.

The four split up, bidding farewell to each other, and continuously saying that it had been a good night, and they had to do it again.

Do what again, Lio thought sleepily, all we really did together is drive?

Both Cris and Lio held on to each other, stumbling to their dorm. To others they would've looked drunk, but in fact neither of them had had one drop of alcohol slip pass their lips. Only feisty words and hot chocolate left and entered their mouths.

Lio had the key, so he opened the door, and they both stumbled in. Cristiano crawled into his own bed, and Lio to his -- but their was another body in Lio's bed. And when the Argentine moved the covers, a pair of blue eyes that were as bright as the Caspian Sea blinked up at him.

“Hi.”

Both Lio and Cris screamed at the sudden voice -- but Lio knew that voice a little all too well.

“Holy shit, Geri, stop it!” Lionel groaned, practically flopping down on the opposite side where Gerard wasn't lying down, “What are you doing here?”

“Well.. Waiting for you to get home safely? Also, I expected you a little earlier,” Gerard takes a sip from a bottle of mate -- mate that he'd taken from Lio's mini fridge -- “But, I was sleepy, and you were running late. I didn't want to since in Princiano's bed, so I decided to sleep in yours.”

“Ha ha, Princiano, you're so funny, Piqué. Ha.” Cristiano laughs dryly from under his covers. He still sounded sleepy, though, like he still wasn't fully awake.

“Only the best for you, oh princely Ronaldo,” Gerard smirks, rolling out of bed, and taking his bottle of mate with him as he walks toward the door. He looks back at Lio, “Anyway, we're talking in the morning, Lionel. Don't avoid me. I'll get Cesc and Neymar to kidnap you.”

“Okay.” Lionel laughs, because honestly, his best friend is one of a kind and Lio loves him, truly.

Gerard bows, “Good night, friends.” and he shuts the door, leaving Cristiano and Lio alone for the fourth or fifth time today.

Lio looks over at Cristiano, who had gotten up in the few moments after Gerard was gone, and began to undress. First the button down shirt came off, revealing Cristiano's impressive set of abs, then came the denim jeans -- which Cristiano took off slowly, almost teasingly because he felt Lionel's eyes on him.

When he was finished, he looked over at Lio, “Well..?”

“W-Well?”

“C'mere.” says Cristiano, his voice low and raspy, since he hadn't talked a whole lot, and had just woken up from a nap five or ten minutes ago.

And Lionel gulped audibly, and shuffled childishly over to Cristiano's bedside. He stared at Cristiano, unsure of what he wanted him for.

After a long staring match between the two roommates, a sleepy grin broke across Cristiano's face, “Get in the bed, Lio. Unless you plan on sleeping on the floor.” He yawns, “That'll be uncomfortable.”

And Lionel nods, standing off and quickly taking his clothes off. Unlike Cristiano, who did it a little slower, knowing he had an audience of one.

Cristiano pats the space next to him on the bed, indicating for Lionel to slide under. The Argentine climbs under the sheets, laying at a distance from Cristiano. He wasn't sure how close Cris wanted to be with him.

“Too far.” whispers Cristiano, and he wraps his arm around Lionel's waist, pulling the Argentine's body close enough that Cris' front was up against Lio's back.

The Portuguese placed his head on top of Lionel's, and sighed contently. It felt nice, not sleeping alone, for once, Cristiano thought.

Lionel thought, of course, that this was all happening so fast. A few weeks ago, they barely spoke to each other, and now they were half naked -- they both had their boxers on -- sleeping in the same bed. But, Lionel didn't care. People never felt this way about him, usually. He was always cute, but that's what he was always labelled as; cute.

But, Cristiano Ronaldo was taking a liking to him, and if he was honest, Lionel was taking a liking to Cristiano back. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he liked it.

“Is this.. Is this okay?” Cristiano whispers, his lips close enough to the shell of Lio's ear.

“Y-Yeah.. This is more than o-okay.”

“Okay.” Cristiano yawned, his grip on Lionel tightening, as he rested his head in the crook of the Argentine's neck, “Good night, Lio.”

“Buenas noches, Cris.”

And with that, the two boys fell asleep -- the sun would awaken with the moon by his side.


	9. A Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that so?” Cristiano's perfectly trimmed eyebrows raised, accompanying his question, giving Lio the impression that maybe the Portuguese didn't hear the playfulness in his tone. Cristiano voice suddenly dropped a bit lower, getting a big breathy, “That may be true, but I'm very good at a few other things.” 
> 
> And Lionel gulped audibly, “Like..?” 
> 
> Cristiano dipped his head down slightly, only to press his lips up against Lionel's. The kiss was chaste and soft at first, even though Lionel knew that's not at all what Cristiano had intended for it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked.. I delivered. Just a little teaser, featuring Cristiano and Lio going around in circles with each other, Gerard's girlfriend saving the day ((guess whooooo?)), and Iker and Fernando still despising each other! Enjoy ;)

Ribbons of pure white sunlight sliced through Cristiano's curtains, deciding that it was time to wake the two boys up. Lionel was awoken by the sunlight that practically beamed down on his face, making the Argentine feel faintly warm.

Lio noticed something as he woke up -- and that thing was that a very certain Portuguese boy was snuggled up to Lio, the other holding the Argentine's waist close. Lio couldn't even move slightly, since Cristiano's grip was so tight on his body.

“Cristiano,” whispered Lionel, “Wake up..”

A few seconds pass before Cristiano replied to Lio's wake up call, “Why?”

“Because... We have school.”

“What time is it?”

Lionel looked toward Cristiano's alarm clock, where 6:30 was blinking in bright, red numbers, “Uh, it's 6:30.”

“Hmm.. Okay..” Cristiano lets go of Lio's waist, and Lio absentmindedly sighs a little, because Cristiano had been supplying him with more warmth than the comforter was.

Lionel attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes before he got out of bed. But, even before Lionel could get out of bed -- let alone open his eyes to adjust to the blinding light -- Cristiano rolled on top of him.

“Cris!” Lio laughed, feeling all of the Portuguese's weight on top of his small body. In other circumstances, Lionel would've complained about this, but now, Lio didn't mind the position the two were currently in.

Cristiano was grinning from ear to ear, looking childish with a grin that wide, but Lionel found it utterly adorable -- little did Lio know that Cristiano felt the same way about the Argentine.

“Good morning, Lio.” Cristiano greeted the boy who was currently stationed under him, “How'd you sleep?”

“Good, actually.. You were warm.” And Lionel didn't realize how odd that sounded until after he said it. He thought about taking it back, but then decided that he wouldn't.

“I know. That's why they call me warm milk Ronaldo.” Cristiano told Lio, his tone obviously giving away the fact that it was a joke -- Lio would've known that either way though, Cristiano had a lot of nicknames, and warm milk Ronaldo was definitely not one of them.

“You're terrible at telling jokes, Cristiano, I hope you know that.” Lionel laughed, only teasing the other boy playfully.

“Is that so?” Cristiano's perfectly trimmed eyebrows raised, accompanying his question, giving Lio the impression that maybe the Portuguese didn't hear the playfulness in his tone. Cristiano voice suddenly dropped a bit lower, getting a bit breathy, “That may be true, but I'm very good at a few other things.”

And Lionel gulped audibly, “Like..?”

Cristiano dipped his head down slightly, only to press his lips up against Lionel's. The kiss was chaste and soft at first, even though Lionel knew that's not at all what Cristiano had intended for it to be.

However, Lio was the one to bring his hands to Cris' neck, pulling the Portuguese down slightly, which led to the kiss becoming a little more heated.

Cristiano's lips detached from Lionel's Lio's, kissing down his face before settling his head into the crook of the Argentine's neck. Cristiano's hands slowly moved from where his arms had been supporting him on the bed, to Lio's hips, pinning them down. Cris' lips sucked on Lio's supple, pale skin for a minute or two.

“Ay dios..” whispered Lio softly, two words that practically nudged the Portuguese on.

Cristiano grinned at this, because he liked the way this felt, he liked the way Lio was under him, being so compliant -- Cristiano loved it. He bit down on Lio's neck -- and not softly either -- and the Argentine whimpered a bit.

And so Cristiano did it again, his lips moving further down the side of Lionel's neck, repeating what he had done -- when Cristiano was done, two purple marks were visible on Lio's neck. He slowly ran his tongue over one, and from under him, Lionel wriggled, whimpering again.

The Portuguese moved on, leaving a trail of kisses down the base of Lionel's neck, stopping at Lio's collarbone -- where he may or may not have bitten down slightly, just to hear the sound Lio would make.

Cristiano pressed hot kisses down Lio's chest, his lips stopping right above the waistband of Lio's boxers. As Cristiano opens his mouth to ask Lio whether or not he wanted to go further, the door swings open.

“I come bearing breakfast -- ay dios, what is this?” Gerard shouts after he stepped into the room, witnessing both boys stripped down to nothing but their boxers, and Cristiano in a much more compromising position than Lionel.

“Sex? Are you serious? It's almost 7 in the morning and you're having sex? Oh God, my best friend is having sex with the Portuguese prince, oh..”

“We weren't having sex,” clarified Cristiano, “I was just about to give him a blow job.”

“Thanks for the correction. As if the picture in my mind couldn't have been vivider.”

Cristiano grins cockily, “You're welcome.” He then rolls off Lionel, pressing a light, quick kiss to Lio's lips, to irritate Gerard, of course, “I'm going to go get ready for school. Adios, amigos.”

And with a smile as bright as the sunlight that had woken Lionel, Cristiano was gone, disappearing into the bathroom.

Lio looks towards Geri, who almost screams again at the sight of Lio's neck, ”What the hell? Honestly, what the hell did he do to your neck?”

Lio glances down at his neck, where two purple marks were practically burned into his neck. They were especially visible, since Lio was so pale, “Oh my -- oh no.. The teachers are going to kill me.”

“No, not necessarily.” Gerard says, pulling out his phone, “I have a solution. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Be ready for class.”

Lio knows better than to do the opposite of what Gerard says. His best friend might be a little crazy some times, but he always came through in certain situations.

So, Lio pulled out his uniform, and got ready -- then, he waited for Geri to come back.

* * *

Gerard did come back, just as he had promised. But, he didn't come back alone this time.

He walked into Lionel's room unannounced -- as usual -- holding the hand of a small, but feisty looking girl. Her hair was curled in blonde ringlets, her lips popped out because of the pink lipgloss spread across them, but by her facial expressions, she looked very tired.

As she walked in, she spotted Lio, and her eyes went wide. Her lips did as well, as they curled into a beautiful smile that showcased her pearly whites, “Oh, is this Lio? He's so cute!”

She walks up to Lio, pulling the small Argentine into a hug. Lionel noted that she smelled nice, a scent on her that reminded him of flowers and sweet chocolate candy. This, Lionel guessed, was Gerard's girlfriend, Shakira.

Or at least, she fit the description of the girl; a sweet girl with long, blonde curly hair, a beautiful smile, and a very amazing body.

“Yes, Shaki, this is Lio.” Gerard laughed, telling the girl this piece of information as the girl released Lio from the hug. He pressed a kiss to her neck from behind, and the girl giggled.

“Okay, so Geri told me you had a little problem, si?” Shak asked, her strong Colombian accent seeping through her words, and it was admittedly cute -- she was actually very cute, and the accent was as well.

“I mean.. Well, yeah it's a.. Problem.”

Gerard reached over, pulling Lio's collar down, exposing the two purple marks. Shaki's face twisted slightly, and she bit her lip, “Ay diosito! That's worse that Geri had said.. Who gave you that?”

“That would be me.” said Cristiano, as he entered the room, smelling of aftershave, and hairspray. He flashed Shakira a smile, and then looked over at Geri, grinning at him. The Portuguese sat next to Lionel, “So, is this a helpful meeting, or are we all going to hold hands and sing kumbaya?”

“I think I might be able to cover that up, no problem,” And Shakira looks down, unzipping her small, floral makeup bag. She took out a few different products before deciding on one, then she crawled over to Lio, sitting next to him on the bed. She faced the side where the lovebites had been placed on, and she began to take out some concealer, rubbing her fingers across his neck, in circular motions.

Slowly but surely, the lovebites disappeared from Lio's neck. Shakira stood back, grinning proudly at her work, “There you go, Lio! All gone.”

“Girls are amazing.. You're amazing.” Lionel breathed out as he glanced at his neck, the marks on his neck gone, as if they had been a creation of Lio's imagination.

“I know,” Shak smiles sweetly, “Just, don't wipe it, and don't get it wet. Oh, oh, and don't sweat either, because then the makeup'll smudge.”

“But, we have soccer practice later.” Cristiano interjected.

“Okay.. What time is practice?”

“After dismissal.”

“Well, we get out at the same time, so Geri can just pick me up and I'll be on standby. I can watch Geri train, he's so shy about me coming to watch.” Shakira picked up her makeup bag, and headed towards the door.

“Wait, Shaki, what's your favorite football team?” asked Lio, a spur of the moment question.

She looks back at the Argentine, winking at him playfully, “Barcelona. They're the best.”

And with that, she leaves.

“I like her!” Lio decides, grinning over at his best friend.

“Me too.” Gerard agrees with a sleepy nod, who was staring over at the door, as if he was waiting for his girlfriend to return. Gerard looks back at Lio, standing up, “Okay, so uh.. It's been an eventful 30 minutes.. I left the bagels on your bed, Lio,” Then Geri glances toward Cristiano, who was applying gel to his hair, “Not sure if lover boy over there wants one or not, but you're big boys, if you can almost have sex, you can share bagels.”

Lionel laughs, but not befitting rolling his eyes at his best friend knowingly, “Breakfast starts in like, 30 minutes, not even.. I'll see you at the cafeteria, then, Geri. And don't tell Cesc about this.”

And Gerard didn't reply verbally, but instead nodded in understanding; the two had a bond like that, they could just give each other and look and decode it on their own. The Spaniard opens the door, then shuts it as he leaves.

Lio looks over at Cristiano, groaning, “My life was easier without you, you know?”

Cristiano looks at Lio through the mirror, “What do you mean by that, huh, Lio?”

“I mean that my life was easier when you weren't here, kissing me and pressing me down into mattresses, confusing me with your stares, and involving me with your friends.. Just -- ugh.” Lionel tries to explain how he feels, but instead, it makes him more frustrated.

“Well, by the way your body was responding, I think you liked it.“

Lio's cheeks began to flare up, and he felt flustered -- he did like it, but that wasn't the point. The Argentine looks down, “I mean.. Yeah, I liked it, but I.. I haven't -- I just want to put it out there that I haven't ever d-dated anyone or anything like t-that,” And he's stammering now, and Cristiano's attention was now fully on the Argentine, “So, if you're going to try and u-use me, I don't want you to.”

Cristiano walks towards Lionel, “You actually think I would use you? Okay, given, I'm not a saint, I do some bad things -- yes, I'm vain, and I brag, and not all my qualities are positive.. But, I wouldn't use you, Lio, because I wouldn't do that with anyone.”

Lionel nods in understanding, staring up at Cristiano with wide eyes, “Okay.. I.. I'm just gonna.. Go..”

And Cristiano looks genuinely puzzled as Lio takes a bagel from the stash Geri had surprised him with, stuffing into his messenger back that he used for school. Hs didn't even say goodbye to Cristiano when he leaves, rather, looking back at the Portuguese with a small smile.

Cristiano just sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “What did I even do.”

Lio stands outside the room, pressing his back against the door, and sighs. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Cristiano, honestly. Love? Sex? Friendship?

And until he'd find out, he'd try to avoid Cristiano's kisses, and stares. Which would be hard, considering that they're roommates.

But Lio was sure he could do it.

Maybe..

* * *

 

“I cannot believe it, Cristiano.” Sergio gasps, as he walks beside Cristiano down the breakfast line. The Spaniard held a platter full of pancakes and lots of coffee. Cristiano, on the other hand, only had a toasted roll with butter, and a cup of bitter coffee.

“It's not that hard to believe, is it?”

“A little. A month or two ago, you hated Lio. Now, you're having wet dreams about him?” Sergio just laughs at the thought, “It's odd how you two just -- well, clicked.”

“It was really fast.. It was like, we went from not liking each other, to tolerating each other, to talking, and then to whatever we're doing now.. It was all really quick. Not that I mind, but Lio might.”

“Ask him.”

“Smart idea, Sese,” Cris groans sarcastically, slightly shoving his shoulder into Sergio's -- a result of that was small droplets of Sergio's coffee fell onto the floor, “I asked him at the festival and he kind of just.. Shut down. He said he'd get back to me.”

“Maybe you're moving too fast.. Go slow with him, Cris.. If you actually want him, I mean. Don't charge at him, but slowly start to break down those little Argentine walls.”

“Thank you, my love doctor. How's things with you and Torres?”

And the two are only a few steps away from their table, where Iker and Fernando were sitting opposite of each other, avoiding each other's gazes as if their lives depended on it.

“Um.. Okay, I guess? He texted me last night to make sure I got back okay, which was really nice.”

“That is nice, actually..” Cristiano says quietly, as the two approach the table. Cristiano slid into the seat next to Iker, and Sergio in the one next to Fernando. Cris placed his tray down, “Morning, Iker! And uh.. Torres.”

At the sound of Cristiano's voice, Iker looked up, waving at the Portuguese, a soundless reply.

Fernando, on the other hand, glanced up at Cristiano, offering the Portuguese nothing but a simple huff.

Well then.

Cristiano decided to not even let Fernando's ignorance annoy him, so he slid in his seat. He unwrapped his roll, picking at it tiredly. He stared at the door, secretly waiting for Lio to walk in with his little posse -- and he hated himself for that.

He hated that he was actually waiting for Lio to walk in, he hated that he constantly wonders about Lio, and even more, he hates how he desperately craved the Argentine's approval.

Usually, the only approval he'd ever need in his life was from his mother, but also himself -- because as long as he was content with himself, why did he need validation from another? He knew he was good at soccer, he knew he was handsome, he knew he was smart; it's nice to be told that, but Cristiano already knew that.

But, now he found himself pining over this small, irritating Argentine who somehow made Cristiano like him. And damn it, Lio was so complicated -- he had to work for it. Most students would instantly fall into Cristiano's arms, simply because he was the school's poster boy -- but not necessarily most liked, that went to either Iker or Lio, respectively.

Yet, Lio still hadn't.

And Cristiano knew that Lio liked the attention he gave him. Cris saw it in the way Lionel responded to him whenever Cris touched him, or kissed him. Lio's body jolted alive, with goosebumps covering his skin, and small whimpers escaping his lips.

Yet, Cristiano was still thinking of ways to win the Argentine over.

Or maybe Lio didn't even like Cristiano that much?

¡Ay Dios mío!

This was all so confusing. 

“What are you thinking about, Cristiano?” asks Iker, concerned, extracting Cristiano from his thoughts.

And what Cristiano would've said was: _This small, irritating Argentine who is so cute and shy, and who I want to press into the mattress while I kiss him_.

But, instead, he just took a viscious bite of his roll, “Nothing. Just a little tired.. That's all.”

And from the corner of his eye, Cristiano saw Sergio grinning like a mad man. He _knew_. 

With that, Cristiano decided that he wouldn't talk to Lio. If Lio wanted -- well, something -- surely the Argentine would come talk to him, right?


	10. Dejected?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers block came down upon me once again, and this, my dear friends is not as quality as I'd hope for you guys.. I have mostly Seriker centered chapters planned, now that I have Lio/Cris settled.. For now ;) Anyway, considering I'm not in love with this chapter, I'm going to work on a new one as soon as I can!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano shut the door behind him, staring at Lio with a look of disdain, “You finally decided to come back. I thought you ran away.”  
> Cristiano was referring to the fact that Lio hadn’t been sleeping at their room, but Cris had heard through the grapevine — aka, Sergio — that he’d been staying with Pique and Fabregas. And to add to that, Lio had been avoiding Cris like his life depended on not speaking to the Portuguese boy.  
> On the outside, Cristiano portrayed it as if it didn’t affect him, but in reality, it did hurt. He thought that Lio actually liked him — and if he did, he definitely wasn’t showing it.

“Fernando, no.” sighed Sergio, as the Spaniard placed the books from his last class back into his locker.

“But, Sese please? Pretty pretty please? I think it'd be fun! You and me..” Fernando started, as he bit down on his lip, “We'll go on the rides, and I'll buy you cotton candy and — please?”

Fernando was the complete opposite of Sergio; he was quiet, usually respectful, overly sarcastic, but least of all, he wasn't a risk taker. He also wasn't a big fan of going on dates, or anything of the sort — he'd been like that even when the two dated the first time a few years ago.

So, when Fernando came bouncing up to Sergio with an idea of going to the carnival that was coming to town only a few minutes away from school, Sergio was confused.

Luis Enrique — acting as chaperone, of course, because he's the coolest teacher — was taking some kids, since so many wanted to go.

The roles had been switched, and now Fernando was being persuasive, and Sergio was being hesitant. Fernando's eyes were wide, and he jutted his lip out, incessantly whispering 'please' to Sergio.

And damn it, with those eyes, Sergio couldn't say no.

“You're a persuasive one, aren't you, Nando? You should use this more often,” teases Sergio, nudging his fellow Spaniard, “I'll go. But, I'm expecting cotton candy, and popcorn! Oh, oh, and that vanilla soda I like.”

And Fernando was grinning widely, as if he had just won the lottery, “Okay! I'll tell Lucho. Saturday, then? At seven?”

Sergio nods in response to Fernando's question, watching as his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek, then jetted across the hall, regrouping with his friend, Kun Agüero.

Similarly, after Sergio got his own books, he went off in search of Cristiano and Iker. As if it were a blessing, the three have last period together, which was a study hall. Study halls on Thursday were held outside in the quad, so with his backpack — full of candy and books, a deadly combination — he headed outside, opening the double doors that led to the heart of the quad.

“Aye, Sese!” calls Cristiano, waving from the table that the three always sat on during Thursday study halls.

Sergio smiled, waving back as he walked toward the table, “You guys going to the carnival on Saturday?”

“Nah, I'm just going to stay in my room and chill.” replies Cristiano.

“And you, Iker?”

“About that.. I talked to Fabregas, because he sits in the seat behind me during Calculus, and I asked if he wanted to go with me.. So, yeah, I'm going. Are you, nene?”

Sergio felt weird hearing that — Iker and Cesc. Iker hadn't talked about Cesc for a while, and so Sergio thought that maybe the crush had disintegrated as fast as Cristiano threw away Sergio's cow print pants.

Apparently, Sergio's assumptions had been wrong.

Needing to outdo that reply, Sergio grinned widely, “Well, if you're asking, yes, I'm going. Nando's taking me.”

Iker's eyes blazed at the mention of Fernando, and the goalkeeper visibly tensed.

Sergio saw it — he saw that look, but he couldn't name what exact emotion it was. Iker had always had a poker face, admittedly.

And Sergio wanted to prod on, and so he did, “He was all cute about it too, saying that he really wanted to take me out, and that he wanted us to have a little fun.. And he kissed me — so cute, don't you think?”

Cristiano stayed silent.

Iker sat up straight, rubbing the back of his neck, “I... Uh.. Well — that's cute, I guess. I'm happy for you, Sese. Really.”

Iker didn't know how he felt about this, actually. One part of him was saying that this was wrong, that this was his best friend! But, the other part felt jealous and slightly possessive, if that was even the right word for his emotions. Iker wanted Sergio to go with him, not some freckled skinned Spaniard! And so Iker concluded that he was, in fact, not happy.

However, he didn't say that, because he wasn't sure about how he felt for Sergio.

So, he shut up, and didn't say anything further.

But, he wanted to, he really really really wanted to.

“Thank you.” Sergio pauses, “So.. You and Fabregas, huh? You like him?”

“Yeah, I do.” Iker narrowed his eyes, mimicking Sergio's tone, “So, you and Torres? How's that going?”

“Good.” And Sergio sips his coffee, “Very good.”

“Good.” Iker says, sealing the conversation.

And suddenly, Cristiano feels very very awkward. He doesn't know how he's supposed to react, so he sits in silence as Iker and Sergio prod at each other, talking about their crushes with spite in their voices. _They're an old married couple waiting to happen_ , thought Cristiano with a chuckle. 

Cristiano spots Lio walking in with Pique and Fabregas, but instead of going over to talk, he turns his attention back down to the bread.

Nope, no Lio.

At least, not for now.

* * *

“C'mon, Cris, come to the carnival.” Sergio nudges Cristiano's shoulder, attempting to get the Portuguese to tag along. Cristiano had been practicing keepy uppies with his soccer ball — that had the Portuguese NT flag printed on it, thank you very much — for the past hour or so in pajama pants and a tank top.

Cristiano had no intentions of leaving Sergio's — and Iker's, technically — dorm, but he didn't tell Sergio that. He didn't feel like getting up in general, and he especially didn't want to go to the carnival without a date. Even with Cristiano's look of disinterest, Sergio kept prodding in a persistent way that seemed irritating to the Portuguese boy at the moment.

“— It'll be fun, you can hang with me and Nando! We'll get candy, and play —”

“— Sergio, I have no intention of third wheeling you and Nando. I'm just going back to my dorm.” Cristiano cuts off Sergio's hopes with his statement, quickly stooping down to pick up his soccer ball. He brushes past Sergio, who stares at Cristiano while he leaves.

And all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and relax. Which is exactly what he'd do. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, feeling the chilly breeze outside. It was a fairly short walk from dorm building A to dorm building B, and Cristiano got there in less than five minutes. He and Lio usually kept the door open, so when he got to their dorm, he opened the door — unlocked, as usual.

After he stepped in, he spotted Lio, who was lying down on his bed, reading some magazine about FC Barcelona and their golden age — _such a culé_ , thought Cristiano. Lio looked up, and the two stared at each other, no sounds being made. Cristiano shut the door behind him, staring at Lio with a look of disdain, “You finally decided to come back. I thought you ran away.”

Cristiano was referring to the fact that Lio hadn't been sleeping at their room, but Cris had heard through the grapevine — aka, Sergio — that he'd been staying with Pique and Fabregas. And to add to that, Lio had been avoiding Cris like his life depended on not speaking to the Portuguese boy.

On the outside, Cristiano portrayed it as if it didn't affect him, but in reality, it did hurt. He thought that Lio actually liked him — and if he did, he definitely wasn't showing it.

“I.. Cris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to —”

And Cristiano had all this pent up anger inside — this week hasn't been one of the best weeks, from finding out that his mother was sick, and temporarily being left out of the squad after pulling a muscle in training — and suddenly, he just exploded, “Sorry? You're sorry? For what? Leading me on? Damn it, Lio, I thought you liked me! And then we kiss and I almost gave you a blowjob and then you disappear? You didn't even think to tell me 'hey, Cristiano, this won't work', and I truly thought you had more integrity than that!”

Lio gets up, pointing his index finger at Cristiano in a way that Cristiano thought should've been threatening, but Lio was just too cute for that. His face was red as he spoke, or rather, yelled, “Don't yell at me! Y-You don't know me, okay? You really don't. For your information, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how to! I do like you, you self centered Portuguese idiot! Did you think of that? Huh, did you? Did you think about the way I felt? No, I don't think you did, because it's all about you, you, you.”

Cristiano sat down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. He sighed, feeling the bed dip slightly, and looking to the left, he saw Lio next to him.

And it was quiet for a few minutes, until Cristiano broke the silence.

“Sorry for yelling.. I know you don't like being yelled at. My fault..” Cris apologized, his voice low as he pleaded for forgiveness.

Lio laid his head on Cris' shoulder, humming softly, “It's okay, I forgive you.. I'm sorry for yelling too, I just — you got me mad.”

Cristiano placed his hand on Lio's thigh, squeezing, “We both kind of exploded a little, yeah?”

“Mhm..”

“I'm tired, sorry.. It's no fun sleeping alone here. I'm so used to you yelling at me at midnight telling me to go to bed. When I'm here alone it's just.. Well, quiet. You're not laughing or listening to your weird Argentine music —”

And Lio laughs softly, and it was just so cute Cristiano wanted to burst, “Like your Portuguese music is totally normal, right?”

“Yes, it is! It's the most amazing!” Cristiano declares, his voice probably too loud for the tone of the conversation,“You secretly sing along to it, don't lie.”

“I'll admit that when you admit that sometimes you don't mind watching the Barça games with me.”

“Barça games?” Cristiano gasped in shock, “Never! I'm a madridista, not a culé.”

“Ew. Madrid,” Lionel grins, “Sorry, if you're a Madrid fan, this,” He gestures to the limited empty space between their bodies, “Might not work.”

“What might not work?”

Lio gestured to the empty space between the two, “Whatever we are? We're not just friends, but we're not dating.. We're just.. In the middle, I guess.”

“I get what you mean. Listen, I really like you, okay? Which is weird, because a few months ago I hated you. But, you seduced me with your damn Argentine charm — also your keepy uppies are amazing, and I hate how you can do them longer than me.”

“It's a natural talent.” Lionel grins.

Cristiano just smiles — almost awkwardly — in reply, before he clears his throat obnoxiously, and continues, “And we've only kissed twice, but it's just — fuck. You're different, and I like it. I like you, I mean. What.. What do you want to do?”

“I mean.. I like you too, Cris. Really. I've just never been in a relationship, you know? Can we.. Can we wait? I like you, Cristiano but I'm not — I'm not ready. But, I will be. Just not now.”

And Cristiano not going to lie, he feels a little dejected after hearing Lio's words. He inhales, then exhales calmly, giving the Argentine a warm smile, “That's okay, really. But, I'm going to wait until you're ready because I like you and fuck, I'm usually not the one who expresses the feelings.. I'm not good at this, Lio.”

“You'll learn.” Lionel leans in, kissing the corner of Cristiano's lips chastely. And a red blush appears on Cristiano's cheeks — something Lionel finds adorable, but he doesn't mention it. “Now, do you want to come to the fair with me?”

“I told Sergio I wasn't going to go..”

“Well, tell him I convinced you to go. Just like I seduced you with my Argentine charm.”

Cristiano gets up at that, grinning widely, “Let me get changed, and then we'll go.”

* * *

 Cristiano throws on something 'simple' — it's a carnival, not a dinner party — in less than five minutes, and when Cris exits the bathroom, Lionel gives him a curious look, obviously intrigued by Cristiano's view of simplicity.

“How do you.. How do you do that?” Lionel asked, sounding frustrated.

Cristiano looks down at his outfit, then back at Lio, “Do what?”

“Simple for me is a pair of sweats and an Argentina jersey, but for you it's jeans and a damn white t-shirt and you manage to look so amazing.”

“It's genetics, my dear Lionel. Also, I've seen you in sweats, you look adorable. Now, are you going to continue to complain about me, or are we going to the carnival?”

“I could complain about you all day, but yeah, let's go!”

Cristiano holds out his arm for Lio, and with a laugh, the small Argentine accepts and the two of them make their way to the fair.


	11. Carnival Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iker? What's wrong?” inquired Sergio, his voice soft and cautious. Iker usually was a cool tempered person, but if you prod at him too hard or too often, he bursts. 
> 
> “I'm.. It's really really high, nene.” 
> 
> “What? This isn't even half as high as the ones we usually go on!” Sergio laughed, “You're not usually afraid.” 
> 
> “That's uh, that's because you're with me.” Iker admitted shyly, his head bowed low, as if he didn't want for what he admitted to be the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way overdue. I hope you guys like this! :)

Sergio hadn't been exactly planning to run into Iker at the carnival tonight. Despite the fact that majority of his motivation with going with Fernando was to make Iker jealous, a small part of the Spaniard simply wanted to just enjoy the carnival without any fuss. Of course, Sergio Ramos García knew that with his personality, and his status in the school, that he'd escape an event like this unscathed.

But, he'd avoided trouble for the first thirty minutes of the carnival, which was truly an achievement for Sergio. He had met up with Fernando at the front gates, where Luis Enrique was standing, checking the names off the list of the students who'd arrived. After giving them a brief rundown on how tonight was going to go down, he released the teens into the chaos of sickly sweet sugar and swirling rides.

He had actually been having a good time with Fernando. They'd been sharing massive amounts of cotton candy and popcorn, and Fernando somehow remembered to buy Sergio the vanilla soda he liked and desperately craved. They had yet to go on the rides, instead the two opted for just walking around the carnival. That was until Sergio practically begged for Fernando to accompany him on the Ferris wheel.

Hesitantly, Fernando agreed, allowing Sergio to drag him like a rag doll over to the surprisingly short line of people by the Ferris wheel — compared to the other rides the school had secured for the night, not everyone wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. In line, they had spotted quite a few of their friends. Lionel had been standing with, what a surprise, Cristiano. Antonella Roccuzzo from the girl's school was hand to hand with one of her closest friends, Shakira. Sergio had seen Iker with Cesc at the head of the line, but he didn't mention that one out loud — that would only ruin his night.

It had been quiet in the line, not many people were actually talking — except if you counted Cristiano, who was no doubt trying to flirt with Lio, which was obvious with that big, flashy grin that was he wearing. Until Sergio heard a familiar Spaniard accent.

“Iker, I can't go on the ride.” Cesc complained, clutching as his stomach rather sickly.

“Why? Do you want some water? C'mon, let's go out of line —” Iker was so kind, Sergio thought, and considerate enough to get out of line, after waiting for ten minutes.

“No, no, you wanted to go on this. You go. I'm just going to g-go find Gerard. Don't worry.”

“You sure?” Iker asked again, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

“Yeah!” Cesc called back in reassurance, waving to Iker from behind, as he walked towards where Gerard had been sitting on a bench, munching on popcorn.

Iker, now without a partner for the two seater, looked around with wide eyes, similar to a look of a lost puppy. Everyone had already paired up, and since Iker was at the head of the line, he didn't have a variety of options.

“Go.” whispered Fernando, startling Sergio, who'd been deep in thought about the whole Cesc situation — was Cesc sick? Sergio hoped Cesc wasn't sick. That'd be terrible! The team needed him for the next game!

“Go where?”

“With Iker. I know you want to.” And Fernando sounded maybe a bit jealous, or rather, bitter, “Best friends and all.”

“What about you?”

“You knew I never liked these anyways! I have a fear of heights, remember? Stevie is manning the I-CEE station, I'm going to go get a slushy.” And Fernando nodded in the direction of where junior Steven Gerrard was wearing a large hat with a plastic slushy on the top, offering fake smiles as he handed out slushies.

“Okay..” said Sergio, as he pushed past the few people that he needed to get past to make his way to Iker, who looked as confused as ever.

With Sergio next to him now, the goalkeeper was confused, “Where's Fernando?”

“I could ask the same for you.”

Iker nudged Sergio, his eyebrow lifted slowly, “Well, I'm not the one on the date with Fernando,” He paused, “So, you can't really ask the same thing.”

Sergio's cheeks flared, even if it was the smallest amount of embarrassment, “I.. Whatever! You know what I meant, Iker!”

“Okay, nene..” Iker's smile was warm, his voice soft as he spoke, “So, where's Fernando?”

“He's getting slushies with Gerrard. He didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel.”

“Mhm. And you're here with me _because_?”

Now, he wondered if Iker didn't want Sergio to ride with him, and his lips curled into a frown. He stuffed his hands into his pocket, “Because, uh.. You looked alone? And this is a two seater ride. So, here I am.”

“You two in the front, blue booth, let's go.” barked the man who was responsible for dispersing the first two of the line into the appropriate booth.

Sergio and Iker moved up and into the booth, watching as an attendee fastened the bar that kept the two against the seats. Soon enough, the ride began to move, and Sergio clapped his hands in delight. He loved these kinds of things, especially Ferris wheels. Iker, on the other hand, looked a little spooked, and Sergio wasn't going to lie, it worried him a bit.

“Iker? What's wrong?” inquired Sergio, his voice soft and cautious. Iker usually was a cool tempered person, but if you prod at him too hard or too often, he bursts.

“I'm.. It's _really really_ high, nene.”

“What? This isn't even _half_ as high as the ones we usually go on!” Sergio laughed, “You're not usually afraid.”

“That's uh, that's because you're with me.” Iker admitted shyly, his head bowed low, as if he didn't want for what he admitted to be the truth.

“Well.. I'm with you now? Why are you afraid?”

“I don't know.. I don't.. —”

Sergio saw Iker's tense body language, and the way the Spaniard goalkeeper was struggling to come up with an answer to a simple question. With those facts in hand, he decided to shift the topic around, similar to the way the Ferris wheel was moving in a circular motion, up and down.

“— Iker, remember that one time we came on one of these, and that guy told me to _not_ bring any food? And I bought this bag of popcorn, and hid it in my jacket?”

Iker nods, a faint smile replacing his thin lip frown.

“And then I was dropping pieces of popcorn from the sky? And like, the popcorn kept hitting him and he was really confused about it? Then we got off the ride, and he had popcorn all over him?”

“He smelled like popcorn, too.” Iker laughed.

“Well, you would too, if you had half a box of popcorn dumped on you from the sky!”

“Attack of the flying popcorn!”

“That's my new bestselling novel. I'll give you title creds' when my book tops all the charts.”

“Will you? I thought we'd be cowriting it?”

“Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas —”

“— _Iker Casillas_ and Sergio Ramos.” corrected Iker.

“No! My name goes first. Sergio Ramos _and_ Iker Casillas.”

“Fine.”

It was quiet for a little bit, as the two just enjoyed the ending ride in silence. But, in Sergio fashion, he broke the silence, “It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

Iker glanced over at Sergio, “What does?”

“Sergio Ramos and Iker Casillas, Iker Casillas and Sergio Ramos, whatever..”

As the ride came to a slowing stop, and Iker and Sergio's booth stopped, Iker smiled, “ _Yeah_. Yeah it does.” He was the first to step off the ride, not even waiting for Sergio, as per usual, “Thanks for riding with me, Sese.”

Sergio waved to Iker, watching as he disappeared into the crowd of people. Cesc was no longer sitting with Gerard at the bench, so by assumption, he either went back to his dorm, or is roaming the carnival with Gerard. Fernando, however, was still standing by the I-CEE stand, holding two slushies in his hand — _how nice_ , Sergio thought, _he bought me an I-CEE_!

But, Fernando turned around, handed the slushy to the petite girl in front of him, who was no doubt from the girl's school. She was twirling her long red hair, chewing on a piece of bubble gum, until Fernando gave her the slushy.

It was only friendly, right?

That's what Sergio thought, only up until when Fernando leaned into the girl slowly, whispering into her ear while she giggled, nodding her head at his words — _whatever_ he was saying, of course.

This whole relationship was fake, but in that one instant, Sergio felt broken. To Sergio it was fake, but to Fernando, this was _very_ real; meaning that Fernando _knew_ they were dating, and he was _still_ flirting with a girl. It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but Sergio was a very emotional person, so it did.

He turned his back on the scene, and trudged over to a bench that wasn't full of people with their dates or friends. He sat down, burying his face into his hands. He couldn't attract Iker, and _hell_ , even Fernando was flirting with someone who was most definitely not Sergio. Maybe, Sergio thought, he should just stop this for awhile. Be happy by himself, let what will be will be.

Then Sergio remembered.

He's Sergio Ramos García, he didn't _let_ things happen, he took things into his own hands.

That still didn't mean he wasn't the tiny bit upset. But, he'd fix this whole situation — he just wasn't sure how, _yet_.

Just in that moment of thinking, Lionel and Cristiano passed by Sergio, interrupting his train of thought. Sergio genuinely thought that the pair would pass him by, until Lio and Cris backtracked, grinning when they saw Sergio on the bench.

“What's wrong, Sese? Why do you look upset?” asked Cristiano.

“Life.” shrugged Sergio.

“Well, do you want to come with us? We're going to go on some of the rides.”

Sergio looked from Cristiano, to Lionel, then back to Cristiano. He pursed his lips, “No, no, I don't want to _third wheel_ you and Lionel.”

Cristiano suddenly realized what Sergio was doing, and he pouted, “Sese, I _really_ wasn't going to come, okay? But, Lio wanted to come with someone.”

“Whatever, Cris. Either way, I think I'm just going to go back to my dorm. I'm tired, and we have Saturday practice tomorrow.” He stood from the bench, “Thanks anyway, though.”

Without receiving an answer from Lionel or Cristiano, Sergio walked away from the pair, heading towards the exit as fast as he could.

At least he still had his vanilla soda.


	12. Disses and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's great! I can help, if you need help, you know that.” In reality, Sergio knew that Cristiano must've figured he'd be the first recruited to assist Sergio with the party. 
> 
> “Me too.” Iker pitches in, leaning forward to put his hand on Sergio's thigh companionably. Before he gets the chance to, Sergio inches away from the Spaniard. A flash of hurt and confusion appears on Iker's face, but as soon as it appeared, it disappears. Iker was always good at masking his emotions. 
> 
> Then again, so was Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say is that I took WAY too long to update this. I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy. After this chapter, consider the next few chapters the wrap up chapters. Maybe.. 4 or 5 more chapters left after this? Maybe less, depends on how long I write this. Comments and kudos make me write quicker! Life just really got in the way, and it got hard for me to write, especially this fic. I am so sorry. If I were to ever not finish this fic, you all would be informed. I have every intention of finishing this fic, so keep looking out for new chapters, that hopefully won't take so long! Also: the date part of the chapter is meant to show how domesticated Lio and Cris' friendship/relationship is.

“Sese, you really have to get out of bed.” complains Cristiano, for about the hundredth time that week.

Sergio, who's face was face down into his pillow, turns into his back, glancing over at Cristiano. “What do you mean?” replies Sergio, his voice filled to the brim with bitterness — recently, all Sergio ever sounded was bitter, and it was beginning to irk Cristiano. “I've been out of bed plenty!”

“Listen, getting out of bed for classes, food, showers, and practice don't count.” Cristiano deadpans, barely controlling the urge to roll his eyes disrespectfully at Sergio. “Besides, you know what I mean. You haven't been doing well in games, you're subpar in practice, and you've been pretty dull.”

“Why not be dull if you're me? Because, you know, I can't even hold a fake boyfriend, and I can't even talk to my crush, who's my best friend!” Sergio groans, burying his face back into the pillow. “The life of Sergio Ramos.”

“I thought things with Fernando were going okay?” asks Cristiano in confusion. Sergio had never told Cristiano about him seeing Fernando flirt with the girl at the carnival, so without any new knowledge, Cristiano assumed things were okay.

“Remember at the carnival, when you saw me walking out, because I looked mad?” Sergio feels as if it's time to tell Cristiano about his misfortune with Fernando — again.

Cristiano nods.

“I saw Fernando flirting with a girl. Right in front of my face, Cris. It was so embarrassing! To think, he has the nerve to mess with me, again! It gets me so mad.”

“Sese.. Maybe it's for the best if you just end it now. Don't cause yourself all this unnecessary pain.” Cristiano advises, staring over at Sergio with a look of pity. Sergio hated looks of pity; despised it more than anything in the world. Sergio was strong, and he didn't need pity from anyone.

But, now he's starting to realize that maybe he's not as invincible as he thought. Even him, the great Sergio Ramos Garcia, can succumb to heartbreak and sadness. And maybe he needed to start acknowledging that you could get hurt sometimes, and still be strong. It's just a matter of getting back up.  
Sergio swallows his pride, and nods. “Yeah, maybe I should.”

And then, as his mind was seemingly made up, the door opens, and in waltzes the grand Iker Casillas. Sergio smiles this halfhearted smile, he hadn't spoken to Iker actually for a while. And Sergio means that while yes, they've spoken, but it hasn't been a real conversation; just simple things, and it hurt Sergio. Iker was out more and more, and Sergio knew it was because he was with Cesc. So, knowing that, and also knowing about Fernando and his almost but not quite infidelity kept Sergio from extra curricular activities, and left him in his room — all the time.

With Iker gone, Cristiano brought it upon himself to stay with Sergio, and sometimes he brought Lio along too. Sergio and Lio had become quite good friends, and their dynamic was definitely interesting. Back to Iker, though, he had this big smile on his face that intrigued Sergio almost instantly.

“Why are you so happy, señor Casillas?”

“You know Cesc right?” Iker throws his hands in the air. “Of course you know Cesc. Stupid question. Well, he asked me out today!”

And there goes Sergio's newly found self reassurance. “You said yes, didn't you?”

Iker nods.

And Sergio wanted to scream, because of course he'd say yes to Cesc. Cesc was everything Iker liked, everything Sergio wasn't. Sergio forces this faux smile, unable to actually frown around Iker. “I'm so happy for you.” _He's not_. “I think you'll make a great couple!” _He doesn't_.

“Thanks, Sese..”

“Do you know what you should do?” pipes Cristiano, reappearing from the bathroom, now not dressed in his comfy sweats.

“What?” Sergio replies, before looking Cris up and down. “Why are you all dressed up now?”

Suddenly, Cristiano's lips curl into this stupidly silly smile that Sergio knows you only get when you're in love. And Cristiano's got it bad. “I'm going on a date with Lio!”

“Of course you are.” chuckles Iker, shaking his head at Cristiano's love stricken gaze.

“Anyway. Like I was saying —”

“— Before we mentioned Lio.”

Cristiano smiles yet again. Like Sergio said, Cris has it bad. The little Argentine has Cristiano wrapped around his finger; and you could say vice versa, as well. And weirdly enough, they weren't actually dating. “You should throw a party Sese! You haven't thrown a party all year!”

If Sergio Ramos is known for anything besides his great defending and wild antics, it's his parties. Everyone came to Sergio's parties, even if you weren't exclusively invited by the man himself. They were just that good, you had to be there, no matter who you were.

And Sergio's eyes lit up, because Cris is such a genius and he doesn't acknowledge it enough. “Ay, dios!” Sergio exclaims. “I should throw a party! That's the best idea I've heard all week, actually.”

“Your parties are the best, Sese, go for it!” Iker smiles, in a very good attempt at being supportive.

“I'll do it.” Sergio decides, because he hasn't thrown a party in ages, and he thinks that maybe this would be a good way to get over Iker temporarily.

“That's great! I can help, if you need help, you know that.” In reality, Sergio knew that Cristiano must've figured he'd be the first recruited to assist Sergio with the party.

“Me too.” Iker pitches in, leaning forward to put his hand on Sergio's thigh companionably. Before he gets the chance to, Sergio inches away from the Spaniard. A flash of hurt and confusion appears on Iker's face, but as soon as it appeared, it disappears. Iker was always good at masking his emotions.

Then again, so was Sergio.

* * *

Feeling the tension in the room made an odd feeling rise in the pit of Cristiano's stomach. How exactly do you fix a situation like this? After a few seconds of insanely hard pondering, Cristiano assumed there was only one thing to do in this situation.

 _Well_. There were a few different ways to handle it, but the one Cristiano came up with figured like the best answer to the solution. He grabs his jacket, and slowly inched toward the door. Both Spaniards heads turned, but Sergio was the first to speak. “Where are you going?” There was this pleading look in his eyes, as if he wanted Cristiano to stay — he probably did.

“Going out with Lio. I told you that.” Cristiano looks uninterested, that was the only way he'd be able to successfully get away.

“You sure you can't stay for a little bit —” Iker started, until Sergio interrupted.

“— Please? Not for too long —”

“— Yeah, no, sorry, gotta go.” And then Cristiano made his grand escape, opening the door then exiting and closing it in one fluid motion. He walked down the hallway quickly, unless one of the Spaniards came to retrieve him

 _If they're alone_ , Cristiano thought, _they're bound to solve their problem_.

He now understands what Sergio had said earlier — Cristiano _really_ _was_ a genius.

With Iker and Sergio partially off his mind, Cristiano focused on his own present issue. On this brisk Saturday night in the middle of December, Cristiano was leisurely walking to the opposite dorm to pick up Lio at their shared dorm. It was their second or third date in the past month, and Cristiano would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the dates the two went on.

Lio wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but Cristiano was willing to wait. He usually wasn't very patient with these sorts of things, and so actually waiting for someone was odd, to say the least. There was just something about Lio that attracted Cristiano, like a moth to a flame. It was indescribable, it was simply a feeling, and Cristiano was chasing it, with no real idea of where this might end up. Was it risky? _Yes_. Would he take the risk anyway? _Yes_. Would he end up regretting it? _Maybe_.

When Cristiano arrived at Lio's dorm, he was surprised to see Lio standing outside their room, leaning against the wall. As Cristiano entered the eyesight of the small Argentine, Lionel smiled wide. “Someone dressed up, didn't they?”

“I could say the same about you, couldn't I?” grins Cristiano, surveying Lio's outfit thoroughly.

“What can I say,” Lio laughs lowly. “I wanted to look nice.”

Cristiano steps closer to Lionel, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. Lio exhaled softly, and Cristiano grinned. “Hmm, I think you look nice. _Very_ nice.”

Lio chuckles nervously, as Cristiano nipped at the side of his neck. Usually he'd be down for this, but they were literally out in the open. If anyone walked into the hallway and saw, Lionel would be mortified. “Cris.”

“Hmm?” Cristiano hummed, as if he wasn't quite paying attention.

“We can't do this here.” Lionel whispered.

“Because..?”

“Because we're in public!”

“Hmm, not into that kind of stuff?” Cristiano asks curiously, earning a high, embarrassed whine from Lio.

Lio slaps Cristiano's arm. “Of course not!“

“Have you ever tried?”

And Lionel is blushing almost furiously, and Cristiano finds it absolutely adorable. Lio glances away, not particularly answering the question.

Cristiano decides to stop teasing Lionel, because now, the Argentine is practically stumbling over his words. And as cute as that was, Cristiano could see how embarrassed Lio was. Withdrawing his lips from Lio's neck, Cristiano steps back. “Well,” Cris chuckles. “At least I know how to make you blush.”

Lio and Cris walked over to the small cafe that they had decided on eating at, laughing and talking the whole way through. When they arrived, they were swiftly seated, and before they knew it, they had their drinks and a basket of bread and a small plate of olive oil.

“So.” Cristiano initiates conversation as he dips his piece of bread into the oil. “How have you been since I last saw you?”

Lionel lets out a strained laugh, proceeding to raise his eyebrows at the Portuguese. “You mean _yesterday_?”

“Yes.”

“Well, things with Geri are all patched up, I think? We're hanging out again, so.” 

"That's good." Cristiano says, offering Lio a half smile in response. Gerard, Cesc, and Lio had had a slight falling out in the past month, as Lio had been hanging out with Cristiano a lot more recently. Gerard used the word ignored, and Cesc used the word neglected to describe the way the two felt in response to Lio hanging out with Cristiano — and additionally, Iker and Sergio — so much. It had hurt Lio that the two felt this way, because obviously, the way he hung out with Cristiano isn't the same way he'd hang out with Gerard and Cesc. _Obviously_ , he wouldn't be having heated make out sessions with his best friends, but _apparently_ , the two just didn't understand. "I'm glad you patched things up with them, I know how much you wanted them to forgive you." 

"Not forgive, necessarily, I didn't do anything to have to be forgiven." Lio points out. 

"Oh, okay, thank you for the correction, my dear Lionel." 

"Mm," Lio laughs. "I like when you call me that." 

"What, your _name_?" Cristiano snorts, rolling his eyes at the Argentine who sat before him.

"Yeah, but Lionel, you usually just call me Lio." He pauses. "Or some ridiculous nickname you've come up with." 

"What do you mean _ridiculous_? I have a whole book full of those nicknames, you love them!" Cristiano gapes, mocking offense at Lio's words. 

"That's exactly why they're so ridiculous, you shouldn't have a whole book for those. Mini Messi is ridiculous, and so is Munchkin Messi! Not to mention you call me shorty and half pint every time you see me." 

"Even though you say otherwise, I think you secretly like them." Cristiano conspires with a small grin upon his face, a grin that Lio has seen grace the Portuguese's face many times.

"I secretly hate you." Lio smiles, sipping his drink.

 "You don't, but to move on, I will agree with you. Your hate only makes me stronger, but your love makes me unstoppable." 

"That's a great line, what book did you pull that out of?" 

"A book entitled my brain, written by yours truly, Cristiano Ronaldo." 

"When you're a rich and famous football player, make that your slogan." 

And Cristiano actually smiles. "Hey, maybe I will." 

"Anyway," Lio laughs, rolling his eyes playfully at Cristiano. "Did you hear about Iker and Cesc?" 

"I did!" exclaims Cristiano. "I thought you told me you didn't think that Cesc even liked Iker that way really? You told me that Cesc thought Iker was cute, but that was the extent of it?" 

"Listen, I'm not Cesc, I went based off what Cesc told me. He never mentioned anything about Iker, besides them going to the carnival, but he said it was strictly a friend thing, not like a date or anything. And then he walks in today telling Geri and me that he asked Iker out, it was just really weird." 

"Iker was inflated with Cesc asking him out, he ran into the room with this big smile on his face. I knew it was one of either three things: he had either just had some really good chocolate milk, he got some new goalkeeping gloves, or he got asked out by a certain Spaniard. I was leaning towards the first one, but apparently I was wrong."

"As you are about most things." 

"Ha ha, very funny, Lionel, keep coming with the jokes!" 

"Whatever. How is Sergio dealing with this?" 

"How do you think he's dealing with this?" Cristiano deadpans. 

Lionel pauses, as if he was actually trying to think about the subject. After a few seconds, Lio looks to Cristiano. "In the most dramatic way possible?" 

"You know it. He was being very very dramatic, I could see it in his eyes. I left them alone when I came to come get you." 

Lio raises his eyebrows. "They're alone? Right now?" 

"Yes..?" 

"You think they're okay?"

Cristiano glances towards the waiter who was slowly approaching their table to take their orders. Cristiano turns his attention back to Lio, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I mean, I guess? How bad could things be?" 

* * *

"Sergio, why do I feel like you're mad at me, or something?" Iker asks, as he slides away from Sergio's slanted form slightly. It had been quiet for the past few minutes, as Sergio had his back slightly turned, not facing Iker. Sergio assumed that Iker would take that as a sign to leave, but considering that Iker was still here, Sergio figures he didn't get the point.

"I don't know why you would think that, Iker," replies Sergio. "Because I am most definitely not mad at you." 

"You're being sarcastic with me, aren't you? You are mad. What's wrong?" 

"You really want to know why I'm mad?" And Sergio stands up then, going over to kneel before Iker. They made this deadly form of eye contact, and Sergio suddenly feels as if he wants to disappear under Iker's gaze. _Maybe this was a bad idea_ , Sergio thinks.

"Of course I want to know. I care about you Sese, I don't like seeing you mad." Iker smiles then, this kind, genuine smile that makes Sergio melt on the inside. It looks as if he cares, but Sergio wonders in which manner does he care about Sergio? Of course, the two are close friends, so that's the extent of the way Iker feels about him — as only a friend, that's all he'll ever be in Iker's eyes. He's no match for the grand Iker Casillas, it was silly for him to even think he was in the first place. 

Silly Sergio, desiring things that aren't his, what a shame. 

"I'm mad because life isn't fair sometimes. You can care so much about someone," He looks down, away from Iker's eyes because he truly couldn't bear looking at Iker at the moment. "And they won't even care half as much as you, and that's not fair, I think." 

And Iker reaches over to tilt Sergio's head over slowly, so that they were staring at each other once again. The touch itself was so tender and soft, it made Sergio that that touch would never be his. Iker gulps visibly, nodding his head. "I get it.. I know why you're mad. I understand Sergio, I actually understand you this time." 

Sergio's eyes are wide, and he's staring at Iker with such hope — did Iker actually realize that everything Sergio just said was about him? "W-Why?" Sergio stutters. "Why am I mad?" 

Iker ruffles Sergio's hair, letting a soft sigh past his lips. "Because," he starts. "You had a fight with Fernando didn't you?" 

Sergio stands up, moving to sit next to Iker once again, irritation present in his every mood. "Sure, that's why I'm mad, Iker." 

"You shouldn't let him get you mad, Sese. If he's pulling you down, break up with him." Iker suggests, pulling Sergio in for a hug. "Don't continue to keep caring for a person who obviously doesn't feel the same way about you, Sese. It's crazy, it'll only make things worse." And without Iker even realizing it, his words hurt more than he would've thought.

 _Yeah_ , thinks Sergio, _maybe I should actually stop caring about someone who won't care about me the same way_.

Was this the validation Sergio so desperately needed? Could he finally stop holding the love in for Iker, and maybe let someone else sweep him off his feet? Is it time to move on?

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT? Boring, awesome, terrible? Comments appreciated so like, send me a message ((or two.. or three)) at nikeneymar.tumblr.com/ask ((that'll redirect you to lionelsmessi.co.vu which is my alternate url!)) If this gets enough reads I'll post another chapter soon :)


End file.
